


You changed my life and I don't know if to love you or hate you for it.

by Nikisek721



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Foster Kid Lexa (The 100), Hate to Love, High School AU, M/M, More tags will be added later on, Past Abuse, Shy lexa, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Jump, brat Clarke, inspired by TVshow The Fosters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikisek721/pseuds/Nikisek721
Summary: Clarke is 14 years old when her parents decide to foster a kid named Lexa. Clarke is not very happy about it at they spend whole year fighting and hating each other until one day changes everything. Because of unfortunate events, Lexa is forced to go live with a different family and its not until 2 years later when they meet each other again and everything is different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first try writing a fanfic. I still can't figure out which writing style I like, so I may change it in the future. I hope you will enjoy it (if somebody reads it at all)  
> English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, let me know please.

**Chapter 1**

 

‘’Clarke, can you come downstairs please? We have to talk to you about something!‘’  
I am in my room, watching my favorite TVshow when I hear my mom calling me.

‘’Comin’ ‘’ I shout and think about how will I get yet another lecture about how I should be doing something else than watching a TV.  
When I get to the kitchen both of my parents have serious look on their faces so I joke  
‘’Jeez, did somebody die or what?‘’

‘’Sit down please‘’ mom says and smiles little.

‘’Clarke, how would you feel about having a sister?‘’ dad asks me and I can’t really read his face. I  
don’t know if its excitement or worry.

‘’What? Are you guys pregnant?‘’ I shout maybe little louder than I meant to.

‘’Oh dear god, no no. Not pregnant. We thought about fostering a child and then maybe adoption...Actually we know one sweet girl who needs a home. She is about your age, her name is Lexa an..‘’

‘’Hold on, hold on...what do you mean you know a girl who needs home? Like, is she actually going to live with us? Will I have to share my room with her? And what about....‘’

‘’Please Clarke, let us explain. First of all, no you won’t have to share a room with anybody. We have a free room in the 3rd floor remember?‘’

‘’What?...No, that’s my studio!! Where am I suppose to paint? And what does it mean she is about my age? Where is she from? Why do you even want to foster her? Am I now enough for you?‘’ Million thoughts are running through my head and I don’t know what to ask first.

‘’No honey, of course you are enough for us! We love you. It’s just that this poor girl lost her parents and she has been through a lot and didn’t have an easy life so we wanted to give her a nice home and maybe be her family.‘’

‘’We are going to meet her tomorrow in a group home where she lives at the moment. You can prepare some questions but we don’t want to scare her so just take it easy. Okay?‘’

‘’Sure dad, but you guys haven’t decided yet if she is coming to live with us or not, right?‘’

‘’Not yet kiddo, no. It’s up to her as well. We will see how it goes tomorrow. We just wanted to let you know.‘’

‘’If she won’t come to live with us, will you want to foster a different kid?‘’

‘’That is hard to answer honey, we would like to give Lexa a home because we really think se deserves one and she is sweet girl. So to answer your question - we don’t know. Like I said. Tomorrow will decide. Now go to bed kiddo, don’t want to be late to school tomorrow, right?‘’

‘’But…‘’

‘’Clarke, please. We will talk tomorrow. Now go to bed, it’s late.‘’

‘’Fine dad, good night.‘’

‘’Good night honey and sweet dreams‘’

Yeah, as if I could fell asleep tonight knowing whats happening tomorrow. God, I have to tell Octavia right now.

 **Clarkey**  
**S.O.S.**

  
**Octavia**  
**What happened? And don’t tell me that you don’t have anything to wear again Clarke, we talked about that million times already!**

  
**Clarkey**  
**Jeez, thanks O.!**  
**No, it’s not about that!**  
**My parents are crazy!!!**

  
**Octavia**  
**What’s new?**

  
**Clarkey**  
**No O., this is serious. They want to foster some girl named Lexa!!!**  
**We are going to visit her tomorrow.**

  
**Octavia**  
**WTF Clarke? Serious?**

  
**Clarkey**  
**Yes.**  
**I don’t know what they are thinking! It’s horrible. I will have to give up my studio O.**  
**I hate her already!!**

 **Octavia**  
**You are telling me that some Lexa is going to live with you and the only thing you think about is you studio? Claaarke. Do you know what she looks like? How old is she?**

  
**Clarkey**  
**I have no idea what she looks like and she is the same age as us.**  
**What if she is some crazy bitch O.? Or what if she is weird or ugly?**

  
**Octavia**  
**I don’t think your parents would foster a girl who is crazy Clarke...**  
**I guess you will see tomorrow.**  
**Anyway its late, talk to you at school.**  
**Night.**

 **Clarkey**  
**Big support here O.**  
**Night.**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of my alarm wakes me up. It feels like I just closed my eyes. I think I got only three hours of sleep. All I could think of was the Lexa girl and how today could change everything. The question is for good or bad? I won’t find out until after school. For a sec a think about playing sick but since my mom is a doctor I won’t stand a chance. I tried it once - I will never forget how they laughed in my face.  
I stand in front of my closet for at least 10minutes before I decide what to wear. I need some new clothes. Definitely going shopping this weekend.  
My parents are already downstairs eating breakfast by the time I get downstairs and I can hear them talking.

  
‘’So you think we could get everything done by this weekend?‘’ mom asks dad.

‘’Yes, I spoke with Gustus and he said he can make it by Sunday.‘’  
Gustus is my dad’s best friend and also takes care of the house. Anything needs fixing or we want something differently, Gustus takes care of it.

‘’What could be done by this weekend?‘’ I ask.

‘’Morning to you too, kiddo.‘’

‘’Morning, so?‘’

‘’Me and your mom were talking about making the studio into a room.‘’

‘’But you said it’s not sure that she is coming to live with us!‘’

My mom gives me her disapproving glare ‘’She has a name Clarke‘’

‘’Yes, we know it’s not sure, but still we could use one more room. Even if it should become a guest room. Anyway, have some breakfast a let’s go otherwise you will be late for school.‘’

‘’Okay, okay.‘’

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After a quick breakfast my mom drives me to school since it’s on her way to hospital where she works.

  
‘’Okay Clarke, remember, I’ll pick you up at 2.30 and we go straight to the group home. Your dad will meet us there. Don’t be late!‘’

‘’I know mom, don’t worry. Bye.‘’

‘’Bye honey, love you.‘’

‘’Ya, love you too, now pleaaase go...‘’

Everyday..she does that everyday even though she knows I hate it. Gosh, luckily nobody is here yet. I’m always early since my mom has to be in the hospital and I really don’t want to take the bus to school. Just two more years and I will get my license. Yay, I can’t wait.  
Sometimes Octavia’s older brother Bellamy gives us a ride to school but since he started dating that Gina girl he ignores us. Which is probably a good thing because he always hung out with us and since he is four years older than us, he was pain in the ass. Always telling us we can’t do that or that but I know he was just trying to keep us safe. Especially Octavia.  
He is really overprotective when it comes to her. And when their mother died it got worse. He went everywhere with her.  
It’s better now, I think Octavia is really excited by her newly found freedom.  
Speaking about devil...

  
‘’Hey Clarke, lost in your thoughts again?‘’

‘’Hi O., no I was just thinking about today. I can’t go to your soccer practice, I’m sorry. Mom is picking me up at 2.30 and we are going to see that girl...‘’

‘’Oh shit, I totally forgot about that! Why the hell do your parents want to foster a kid? What happened to them? Do you think they would foster me? Or am I not good enough that they never offered me this?‘’

‘’Octavia, you know my parents love you, sometimes more than me it seems. But this girl’s parents died and she lives in a group home and I don’t know why I’m defending her since I don’t even know her but...yeah..I don’t know why they decided they want to foster her. I guess I’ll find out today after school, which, we will be late to if we won’t start walking.‘’

We left the parking lot, both of our heads full of questions..  
The day was ordinary as any other day at school, nothing special happened except it seemed twice longer than it usually is. I kept looking at the time, counting hours, minutes. I was nervous I don't even know why. What’s the big deal. It’s not like the girl, sorry Lexa, it’s not like Lexa will come home with us today. Or is she?  
Finally the bell rang and everybody was rushing out of the door while the teacher was still talking.

‘’Clarke‘’ I hear somebody say behind me. Actually, I know this voice very well, although I would rather not know the person who's voice it is.

‘’Hello Costia, do you need something?‘’

‘’No, I was just wondering how is your assignment going...‘’

‘’And why do you care? We are not friends Costia, so I'm not telling you anything. And I have to be somewhere right now. Excuse me.‘’  
With that I left the class leaving Costia alone. We know each other since preschool. We used to be even friends, but after she started hanging out with Nia and her mean friends, Costia changed and I didn’t want to be her friend anymore.

By the time I got to the parking lot my mom was already waiting for me.  
‘’Hey, I’m sorry I’m late mom, it’s because of Rivers.‘’

‘’You mean Costia Rivers? I thought you are not friends with her anymore. And don’t worry. You are right on time actually.‘’

‘’I’m not her friend, I don’t even know why she talked to me. She just asked me about my assignment and I told her why does she care and left.‘’

‘’Good, what I heard, she is not the girl she used to be Clarke, if she hurts you, you have to tell me Clarke.‘’

‘’Mom, she wouldn’t hit me or anything.‘’ At least I think she wouldn’t. For what I know Costia used to be kind person but now, I don’t know her anymore.

‘’You know hurting someone doesn’t have to be only physical Clarke, it can be verbal attack, you know what I mean?‘’

‘’Yes mom, don’t worry, I can take care about myself.‘’

‘’I know honey. Okay, now. Let’s go, your dad should be there soon. I spoke to the lady who is in charge of the group home today. Her name is Echo. She said we only have one hour of visitation and we can be lucky since Lexa lost her privileges due to not fulfilling her duties how she should be.‘’

‘’Great, so is Lexa in trouble a lot? Should I be worried? How come you still want to foster her when you know...‘’

‘’Clarke, we don’t know why Lexa lost her privileges, by the phonecall I can tell this Echo lady is not very nice to the girls. She doesn’t really care about them and does this job just for the money.‘’  
mom says and I can see it really upsets her.  
She works as a special pediatrician and she sees abused children daily and she often comes home with teary eyes. So I know how she fells about this - when she know something is not right but she can’t do anything about it.

‘’Well why can’t you tell somebody, so she can no longer work there?‘’ I don’t understand how people like this are allowed to work with kids or teenagers.

‘’Because if they close this group home, where will all the girls go, some of them back to juvy or...‘’

‘’Wait, what? Lexa lives with girls who were in juvy? What if somebody hurts her?‘’ I don’t know why I was worried about Lexa, I’ve never even met her.

‘’That is not gonna happen Clarke, they have rules they have to follow and if they brake the rules there is punishment, like losing your privileges or being sent back to juvy.‘’

‘’But you said the women in charge doesn’t care about the girls, so what makes you think she will care if they are beating each other?‘’

‘’Because about this, she cares. Trust me, it’s not a great place but at least it’s safe.‘’ She says but I can see she doesn’t really believe her words.

‘’Anyway, we well find out soon enough, because we are here‘’

And we were.  
I can see my dad, already standing by a big, not really good looking house and waving at us.  
He must have changed his clothes at home because this is not what he usually wears to work.

‘’Wow dad, have a job interview later on?‘’ I say teasingly and kiss him on the cheek.

‘’Hello to you too, kiddo.‘’ he said and went to kiss mom. ‘’Hi dear, how was work?‘’

‘’Oh, don’t get me started on that Jake, it was a horrible day. Let’s go inside, Clarke is dying to meet Lexa.‘’

‘’I am NOT. What are you talking about? Why would I be?‘’

‘’Oh, come on honey, I was just teasing‘’ She winked at me.

‘’Okay you two, let’s go.‘’ dad said and we went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay so chapter 2 as promised. I hope you will enjoy it.

Lexa’s POV

I woke up that morning all sweaty. The same nightmare as usual - my parents saying I failed them. Great start of the day. Well, let’s face it, I only know bad days. Nothing good happened to me since a long time. But I’m not complaining - I’m alive and thats what I’m grateful for. Still, I’m hoping today will change everything. I couldn’t believe it when Echo told me some family is interested in fostering me. It must have been a mistake. Why would someone like to foster me, especially when they never even met me. Until last minute I thought it’s some kind of a joke or something but when one day Echo told me the family would like to meet me and it will happen this weekend I started to be very nervous. Whole week I thought about how today will work out. What they are expecting of me? Why the hell they would want me? What do they know about me already? Well, they probably know everything about me, since Echo talked to them. And the only thing I know about them is their family name and that they have one daughter in my age. I can already see it. The daughter will hate me for crushing into her family. She will blame me for ruining her life and her family. It’s always like that. I’ve been in three foster houses and every time it’s the same. Either it’s the parents who hate me and are fostering me only for the money or it’s the kids who, I don’t know why, decide making my life miserable.

 

‘’Alexandria, get up and come downstairs immediately!!‘’ Echo’s necessary loud scream brings me from my thoughts back to reality. ‘’It’s your turn to make breakfast. Get down now or you will lose another week of your privileges.‘’

‘’I’m sorry miss Echo, I will be down in a sec.‘’ I say while trying to get dress as quickly as possible even thought I know it will never be quick enough for her.

‘’Don’t worry about it Lexa, you will be outta here soon.‘’ my friend, my only friend here, Becca says to me.

‘’You don’t know that, Becca.‘’

‘’Oh I know. I can feel it. Trust me.‘’

‘’If you say so. Now let’s go.‘’ I really wish Becca is right. I would do anything to get out of here.

 

Breakfast is made and we all eat silently. There are five more girls in this group house so with me and Becca it’s seven of us. It used to be eight but Allie oded herself and was taken back to juvy for using. I don’t want to be mean, but I’m glad she is gone. She wasn’t very nice person and I was afraid she will take down Becca with her. After breakfast everybody does their chores. Only seven more hours until the Griffins, the family who is interested in fostering me, are coming. I’m really nervous and I don’t think I will get much done today. But like I have a choice here. All the girls are going to the mall today, but since I lost my privileges, I’m stuck here with one other girl, Tris, who is not interested in going to the mall.  
Tris is alright, she is quiet and nobody know much about her, because she doesn’t want to talk about her past but she minds her own business as long as you leave her alone. So since it’s just me, Tris and of course miss Echo, it will be long day. But I’m sure miss E. will find us something to do, like polish all the glasses or sort all the books by alphabetical order or some other ridiculous thing. And she did. Soon enough was time for a lunch, since it was just the three of us, we finished quickly and it was time to clean up. Only two hours left.  
My stomach is like a knot. I’ve done all of my chores today so I have nothing to do to make myself busy. Rest of the girls are still at the mall and should be back in the next hour or so. So I’m going to clean up my room, again.

 

‘’Are you nervous?’’

That question stops me in my tracks. She never speaks to anyone unless she is asked a question. She can seeI’m surprised by her question. Tris smiles and says

‘’The family is coming to see you, right?’’

‘’Ehm, yeah, they are. Wha- Why..You never speak to anyone.’’

‘’Is that a question or statement?’’ she smiles again.

‘’Errr, a statement I guess?’’

‘’I don’t get involved with the rest of the girls, but I think you are pretty normal. And this is the first time we are alone here so...’’

‘’But we have been alone the whole day, so why now?’’ I ask confused.

‘’Well, I still had to have a courage to speak to you.’’

‘’I’m glad you did then.’’ I smile

‘’And yes.’’

‘’Yes, what?’’

‘’Yes, I am very nervous.’’

‘’Oh, right. I forgot. I don’t blame you, I would be too, but unfortunately nobody is ever going to foster me so...’’

‘’Hey, you never know that. I thought the same thing, and to be honest, I still do. But there is a chance. Chance everybody gets. We all deserve a chance.’’ I say and I really hope Tris can see I mean it.

‘’Even Allie?’’ Tris says with raised eyebrows.

‘’She would, if she wished for a second chance.’’

‘’You really do believe that, don’t you?’’

‘’I have to.’’

 

We talked little bit more and we were so focused on the conversation that it wasn’t until the noise of the girls coming back from the mall brought us back. When I looked at the clock I had a little hearth attack. It was little bit after two-thirty. I basically run up to my room and started cleaning. It’s not that my room was messy, but I wanted to make sure it looks nice if the Griffins decide to take a look. I don’t know why they would have, but you never know.  
When I was happy with everything, I changed into a clean clothes. I would love to take a shower as well, but we are only allowed to shower once a day. The cleaning up the most of my time anyway and it was almost three o’clock. I felt like I was gonna throw up.  
When I got downstairs, Becca must have sense I don’t feel well.

‘’Hey, Lexa. It’s gonna be okay. No matter what happens, you are gonna be okay. Yeah?’’

‘’Hah, I’m not really sure about it, Bec. Still, thank you. Will you stay here with me?’’

‘’Lexa, you know I would love to. But I’m pretty sure they want to speak to you alone. You got it, don’t worry.’’

‘’I do worry, that’s the problem. But I know you’re right, it’s probably better if we speak in private.’’

Ten more minutes until three o’clock. I think I’ve never been more nervous in my life. I’m sitting on a couch and thinking about excuses I can make to not meet them today or looking for a way to escape this house. I’m out of luck when the doors open and I hear miss Echo greet somebody in the hall.  
And now she is calling my name. Shit, I think I’m gonna faint. No, Lexa, get it together. You’ve been through so much, this is nothing compare to it. Nothing worse then staying in this house is gonna happen to you. I walk as slow as I can, but it’s not slow enough. My hearth is beating so fast, I’m thinking if anybody can hear. Finally I’m by the door and I see three people. Women who smiles at me widely. Next to her is, I suppose, her husband. He looks formal, but I can see his eyes are kind. And if front of them is a girl, and all I can see is blue. Her very blue eyes. I’ve never seen eyes blue as hers. And I’m probably staring at her little too long, because I notice she is blushing.

‘’Hi, you must be Lexa. I’m Abby, this is my husband Jake and this is our daughter Clarke. We are very happy to finally meet you.’’ the women says

‘’Hi, I’m happy to meet you as well’’ I say maybe too quietly so I’m not sure if they heard me.

I shake everybody hand. When its turn to shake Clarke’s hands all I can think about if my hand are not too sweaty and when her hand hold mine I feel something I’ve never felt before and I don’t know what it means. When I look into her eyes I can tell she is not really happy about this situation. She probably doesn’t want her parents to foster me. I can’t blame her. But when our hands touch, something in her eyes changes, just for a moment, that I’m not sure if it really was there or it was just my imagination.

‘’Well, let’s go inside’’ m. Echo says and I almost jump because I forgot she was still there.

I let the Griffins go first and follow them to the living room. We all sit down and I’m more nervous then I was before. I don’t know what to say, if to say something at all.

‘’I’ll leave you to talk. Like I said, you have only one hour, Lexa needs to help with dinner after that. If you need anything, Lexa knows where to find me.’’

‘’Yes, thank you.’’ Abby says.

With that Echo leaves the room and I relax little bit.

‘’Lexa, thank you for agreeing meeting us. You probably don’t know much about us which is unfair since we know a lot about you.’’

‘’Nobody asked me if I want to meet you. I was told I’m meeting some family on Friday and that was it. Um..I’m sorry, that was rude. I mean I wanted to meet you and I’m happy to. It’s just I didn’t have a choice. And...’’

‘’It’s okay honey, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry you didn’t have a choice. In anything I mean.’’

‘’I’m used to it.’’ when I say Abby looks really sad and upset.

‘’May I just ask how did you find out about me?’’

‘’You can ask us anything you want to know, honey.’’ This is the second time Abby called me honey, nobody called me that since my parents died and it brings back memories. Good memories, but as usual followed by bad ones. I try to ignore the urge to cry and listen what Abby is saying.

‘’So a friend of mine knows you from hospital and she told me about you.’’

‘’What she told you about me that you decided to visit?’’ or why do you want to foster me is the real questions I want to ask but I’m afraid to. I’m afraid to hear the answer. If the Griffins knows why I’m here and everything what happened to me...just once I would like to start with a clean shield.

‘’She have mentioned you many times before, to be honest. Every time, after your visit, she said to me something know about you, once I asked to see your file and I wanted to know your story. After seeing your file I decided to take a closer look. When I got to know everything what happened to you...Well, that’s why we are here.’’

‘’So you want to foster me out of pity? There is tons of kids who are in far worse situations than me. In fact, I know six girls who deserve second chance, maybe more than me. So why me?’’ I don’t know where this is coming from? Why am I like this? Just shut up and be grateful that somebody cares. You have only one hour to talk and you will screw it up in the first two minutes. Typical you.

‘’Of course not. You cannot think you are not worthy enough kid.’’ Jake said and Abby nodded.

‘’No, honey. We never thought about it like that. I know there is so many kids that deserve a second chance, but so do you. And beac...’’

‘’Abby, maybe you should tell Lexa the truth...’’ Jake suddenly says.

‘’What?’’ I say.

Abby looks at Jake angrily ‘’we talked about this Jake. Why the hell would you bring that up??’’

‘’Because like I said Abby, I think she deserves to know the truth. Sooner or later you would tell her anyway, so why not today?’’

‘’Tell me, please.’’ I’m really curious but also terrified what is the ,,truth,,.

‘’Okay, you do deserve to know. I just wanted to give you some time before I tell you. Maybe I should tell you before we leave and not now?’’

‘’No, please. Tell me now.’’ I could not possibly survive the next hour wondering what is Abby going to tell me.

‘’Alright, I...when I saw your file...for the first time I saw also your last name. I wasn't sure so I had to check it but it’s true. I knew what happened to them. I heard about the accident but I didn’t know they had a daughter...’’

‘’What are you talking about?’’ I say shakily. I’m terrified what comes next. If I thought I was nervous before...

‘’Lexa, I knew your parents...’’ when Abby says this, I feel like somebody just punched me into my stomach. Tears are running down my face and I can’t control it.

‘’I...we were friends at high school, but after graduation we went different ways and we haven’t seen each other since. I had no idea they had kids or where they live...so when I saw your last name on that file...it was horrible shock. I’m really sorry Lexa.’’

‘’So, the day you found out about Lexa, was the day you came home and were really upset and you wouldn’t tell us whats wrong?’’ Clarke said and it was the first time she said anything. The first time I heard her voice. And it is really beautiful voice. It almost makes me calm down. How is that possible. I’ve just met her.

‘’Yes’’ it’s all Abby says.

 

I’m shocked. This of all the scenarios what could happen today, never crossed my mind. Not even close. I’m searching in my memory if my parents ever mentioned the Griffins, unsuccessfully. Whenever they spoke about their high school life they used term our friends, not exact names. ‘’Are you okay Lexa?’’ Abby says snapping me out of my thoughts.

‘’I just...yes, I’m okay. So the reason why you want to foster me is because you knew my parents, is that right?’’

‘’No Lexa, no. I mean, it is one of the factors but we really think you deserve a second chance. I’m sorry Lexa.’’

‘’Can we just...can we talk about something else?’’ I can’t talk about this anymore. It has been long time since my parents died, but it still hurts to talk about it.

‘’Sure, is there anything you would like to know about us? I bet you have a lot of questions...’’

‘’Well, I...I don’t know. I mean, you can tell me where you live, what do you do?’’ I have millions of questions, but I don’t want to just bomb the Griffins with them.

Abby smiled and started talking ‘’Fair enough, as you already know, I work in hospital. I’m special pediatrician so I work with kids that were abused in any way or things like that...’’

‘’How come I never saw you?’’ I burst out...shit...shit...It just comes out of my mouth. Well great, now they now...could it be any worse?

‘’I work in Arkadia hospital, you do your monthly check-ups in Polis, is that right?’’ It’s all she says and I’m glad she doesn’t comment my unwanted confession...

‘’Oh, I see. And what do you do, Mr. Griffin?’’

‘’You can call me Jake kid. And I’m an engineer.’’

‘’Please dad, you were an engineer, now you are the head engineer. It’s way cooler. Anyway I go to Arkadia high school and it’s awful there...Once me and my frie...’’

‘’Clarke.’’ Abby gives Clarke a stop that look and Clarke just roles her eyes but doesn’t say anything more. I chuckle at Clarke’s reaction.

’’So you live in Arkadia then? I’ve never been there, but I remember my parents telling me stories about the city.’’

‘’Yes we live in a family house in the suburbs. It’s ten minutes drive to Arkadia high school. You would have your own room but shared bathroom with Clarke.’’

‘’Pff...the ,,your own room,, it’s my studio just so you know.’’ Clarke says angrily.

 

Just what I expected, she takes me as an intruder, now she has to give up her studio for me, what else is gonna come. I don’t blame her for not wanting me there.

‘’Clarke, we talked about it. The studio is changing into a room no matter what. We wanted to wait to tell you, but we decided to build you a studio next to the house. It will be like a little house with the studio and living room in it. But if you keep acting like that, we will change our minds’’ Jake says

‘’Seriously?? That will be so cool, thank you guys!! I love you.’’ Clarke screams excitedly and goes to hug her parents.

‘’Sorry Lexa, it’s just I really like art and I can’t imagine not having a studio and...sorry.’’ This really surprises me. I haven’t expected an apology, no one ever apologized to me before and I’m speechless.

‘’It...it’s cool, don't worry about it.’’ I say and smile still little bit shocked.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After that, we talk a bit more, about their lives, what do they like to do in their free time. I found out they like to go camping every summer and they take Clarke’s friends with them. They also have a winter cabin in Colorado, where they celebrate Christmas and sometimes New Year as well. Clarke didn’t seem to like celebrating New Year there because she missed her friends. My turn telling them something about me came too soon to my liking. I didn’t have much to tell. I told them I enjoy sports or did, before, when my parents were still alive. Now all I can do is to read books, not that I don’t enjoy it, and if we are lucky, we are allowed to go to a gym once a month.

I told them I always wanted to go camping, I used to go to a forest with my dad and I really miss the atmosphere there, but we never went camping because my parents were busy. Abby and Jake went to talk to Echo, so me and Clarke were left alone. First, it was awkward silence, then Clarke said something and I new that I was right before.

‘’Just so you know, I still blame you for re-making the studio into a room and if my parents will decide to foster you, I will make your life a living hell.’’

My mouth dropped and she chuckled. ‘’Don’t even try telling them something.’’

Don’t say anything, you will just make everything worse, be quiet... ‘’But...but your parents said they will build you a new studio and...’’no, my mouth just do what it wants.

‘’I know what they said, I’m not deaf.’’ she said with threatening voice.

As soon as she said it, the grown ups came back and Abby noticed my face is red and I look I’m about to cry. I don’t know why I want to cry. I knew this would happen, but after seeing Clarke I thought she is different.

‘’Is everything alright girls?’’ Abby asked and looked at Clarke first with raised eyebrows and then at me.

‘’Of course, I was just telling Lexa about my paintings...’’ Clarke said with a fake sweet smile.

‘’Lexa?’’ Abby obviously didn’t believe her daughter.

I can’t say anything. What would I say anyway? That her daughter just threaten me into making my life a living hell? It already is... I couldn’t bring myself to speaking so I just nodded and smiled. Abby still didn’t believe that

‘’Okay. Well, unfortunately our hour is up. We set up a meeting on Monday, is that okay with you Lexa?’’

‘’Su..sure it is.’’ I said surprised.

‘’I know, I’m sorry we can’t take you with us today already.’’ Abby though I’m disappointed they are leaving me here, but that’s not why I’m surprised.

‘’No, it’s not that...I’m just surprised you still are interesting in fostering me.’’ I said shyly.

‘’Oh, of course we are honey. We made a decision a while ago. We would like to foster you, if you would like that as well.’’

‘’You made a decision without me? So I don’t have a say in anything now?’’ Clarke yelled.

‘’Clarke, we will talk about it at home, now say bye to Lexa and come with me.’’ Jake said Clarke left the room with an angry bye, not even looking at me.

‘’I’m sorry honey. She is just not used to not being only one. So what do you say?’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’If you would like to come live with us?’’

‘’Oh right, sorry. Ehm..I mean, I would love to, but I don’t want to cause you any problems, Clarke doesn’t seem to be happy with this situation.’’

‘’She will be okay. Just give her some time. So I take it as yes?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Amazing. I’ll see you on Monday then. Have a nice weekend.’’ Abby said and hugged me.

‘’Thank you, you have a nice weekend as well.’’ I hugged her back and she left. I had mixed feelings. On one side I was very excited to go live with the Griffins, they seemed like a good people, but on the other side - Clarke...but I survived until now, I think I can manage one spoiled, rich girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 as promised. :)  
> I decided Clarke will like Lexa but can't help herself to be mean to her and pretend to hate her because she is scared to open up to Lexa..what do you think?
> 
> Also, thank you guys for all the hits and kudos! I'm surprised so many people liked this story already. So thank you!!  
> I hope you will like this chapter.

Chapter 3

 

Lexa’s POV

When the Griffins left, Echo immediately gave me work to do. She said nothing has changed for me even thought I might not be here next week. I still have to do my chores and all the rules still apply to me. Of course I knew that, she is saying those things to me like I should just go to my room and read books or sleep all day. I wish I could though...I feel completely exhausted after the one hour talk with the Griffins and especially after what Clarke told me.  
I knew to expect that but still, you can never be ready for that. After I was done with what Echo told me to do I went upstairs to my room and stayed there.

‘’Hey, so? How was it? I heard a little bit of your talk and they seem like a good people.’’ Becca started excitedly.

‘’Yes, they seem to be good people, especially Abby - the mom. There is one thing as well...they new my parents Becca...’’

‘’What? Are you serious? From where??’’

‘’Yes, Abby said she didn’t want to tell me so soon, but Jake said that it would be better for me to know the truth. They knew each other in high school, but after that, they haven’t been in contact. Abby said she heard about the accident, but didn’t know they had a daughter and when she found out about me...well, that is why they were here...’’

‘’So they want to foster you just because they knew your parents?’’ Becca was upset she knows I hate people pitying me a so does she.

‘’No, well, not just because of this...I don’t know Becca. Even if that would be the reason, screw that...I’m sick of living in this home. And the Griffins want to give me home, I would be stupid not to take it. Even though, there is one little problem...’’

‘’Let me guess...does it concern one little spoiled blondie?’’ Becca smirked. Of course she knew. We talked about this many times - kids whose parents were fostering.

‘’Damn right...she was upset when her parents told her, she will lose her studio because of me even though they told her they are going to build her a new one, next to the house, probably bigger one than she has now. But she apologized to me after they told her that so I thought we’re cool, well we weren’t. When Abby and Jake went to talk to Echo, she told me she is blaming me anyway and if they decide to foster me, she will make my life a living hell. Little does she know, my life already is one. And when her parents came back and asked if everything is okay, she just put on a fake smile and said she was telling me about her painting...Abby obviously didn’t believe her and asked me if it’s true, but I didn’t want to mess it up with Clarke - that’s her name - so I kept my mouth shut.’’ I finished telling the story in one breath.

‘’God Lexa, why didn’t you say anything. According what you told me Abby would not let Clarke get away with that.’’ Becca said angrily.

‘’Yeah, maybe. You don’t know that. Abby seems she wouldn’t but it’s her daughter Becca, and I’m just...well, me. Why she should take my side?’’

‘’Hmm...doesn’t matter now. What happened, happened...now you just have to hope Clarke is just a dog who barks...nothing more.’’

‘’Yeah...uhh...we have to go make dinner now...c’mon.’’

 

We came to the kitchen and the rest of the girls were already there. They all looked at me, waiting. I really wasn’t feeling like repeating what happened today, but I had no other choice. So we started making dinner while I was telling them what I said to Becca earlier. Becca, hearing it already, commented what she would have said or what I should have asked them. Preparing dinner looks us little bit longer than usual, because everyone was interested in what I have to say, so when Echo came to check up on us and dinner wasn’t ready yet...she wasn’t very happy about that and said - more like yelled at us we are a big disappointment and there is no wonder we all ended up here.  
We all heard this talked many time before, so nobody made a big deal out of this. But it wouldn’t be Echo if she would miss a chance to punish us - everybody has to be in their room after dinner, so no usual TV time. It was kind of a bummer, because I was excited I can keep my mind off everything by watching TV. Now I won’t have anything to do and I know all I will be able to think about is todays talk and what happens next. After Echo said there is no TV today the mood went down. We ate our dinner quietly. Nobody joked around as usual and Echo had a proud smirk on her face the whole time.

We finish dinner and everybody goes to their rooms and since we don’t have anything to do, all of us just decided to take a shower. Unfortunately, there is only one bathroom so there was a fight about who goes first. I gave up and went to my room, I don’t need to hear one more of Echo’s lessons. Becca had the same idea so we both were in our room and talked. Becca told me about their trip to the mall today. We don’t go often, the last time was like three months ago and according to Becca lot has changed there. There were few new stores and some of them were closed. She also said it was really crowded and they had to be in pairs and she was stuck with Fox, it’s not that Fox is a bad, of all the other girls, Fox is the best option to be pair with, but she has different style than Becca, so they couldn’t agree on anything. Each of them wanted to go to different stores, but luckily they found a store they both like, they went in and chose things they would like to buy but the line was so long that it would take almost their whole free time.  
So they ended up buying nothing in that store and went back to arguing where to go next. Again, after five minutes of arguing, they agreed on something - going to the book store. They both ended up buying books and went to get a coffee. After that, it was time to meet up with the others, when they did, everybody talked about where they were and what did they buy and it was time to go home.

When she finished her story, bathroom was once again free to use so she took the chance and went to take a shower. For the first time, after the Griffins left, I was alone and I had time to think, exactly what I was afraid of. I went through the talk many times in my head. Thinking about what could have I said, just like Becca suggested, but there’s no way changing the past, we can only change our future, but sometimes we don’t get to say how or what we want in the future. And that’s my case. Thinking about my future gives me a headache. I have no idea where I’m gonna be next week, let alone next year. Until last week I though I will stay in this group home until I’m 18, get basic education and then I will have to find some shitty job, just to survive and that’s it. Nothing extraordinary - just surviving. But now, now everything could be different. On Monday, I could possibly go live with the Griffins, new city, new school, new people, I can start a new life. It’s been a very long time since I got a chance to even think about things I could do. That I could actually do something I like or try new things. But on the other hand I feel guilty.  
Guilty for leaving Becca here, I know she would call me stupid for thinking such thing and go and live my new life fully, but I can’t help myself. She is my best friend and we were here for each other when the other one needed. I hope we will be able to visit each other...hell, I’m thinking like I’m leaving already. There is still whole weekend in front of us and it will be a long one, at least for me. Tomorrow is day for visitors, some of the girls who have families or friends out there can spend with them whole afternoon. Me, Becca and Tris have nobody coming, so Echo already made sure we won’t get bored and wrote us a list of things needed to be done. Yay...can’t wait.

And on Sunday we are all going to the beach. But don’t be fooled, we are not going there to enjoy the sun or the ocean, Echo arranged cleaning the beach. Don’t get me wrong - it’s important somebody does this, but we don’t really get a chance to go to the beach so when she mentioned it all of us were very excited until she said why exactly are we going there. We hope to get at least little bit of relaxing time once we are done with the job. I wonder what the Griffins have planned for the weekend. They said something about re-building the studio into the room, but I’m sure they have somebody to do the work. I wish I could already be there with them. Surely they have more exciting weekends than we do in a group home.

‘’Hey Lexa, bathroom is free. Better hurry up otherwise you won’t get a chance to shower.’’

‘’On it, thanks Becca. Hey, I just thought of something - since we both have nothing to do tomorrow, why don’t we go to the library. I thought I could do some research on the Griffins, it won’t hurt to know some more about them. We could ask Tris to go with us as well.’’

‘’Yeah, sure...I think I should ask Echo though...since she is kinda irritated by you leaving, I heard her saying to her self how many papers she will have to fill up because of it...’’

‘’Gosh...okay, you ask her. I’m gonna take the shower now.’’

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Clarke’s POV

‘’I expect better of you Clarke!’’ dad says angrily as we get outside.

‘’And I expected we will make the decision together!’’ I say back which is probably not a good idea, but at this moment, I don’t care at all. I feel betrayed, they decided to foster Lexa without even asking me. And I would say no, I don’t like her at all. She is boring and lame.

‘’I don’t want her to be part of our family, she can’t go to same school as me!’’ I shout as my mom comes out of the house.

‘’Clarke?! What’s happening with you? We taught you better, I don’t know why you acting like this! Lexa is a sweet girl, just give her a chance, get know each other better. And because of your behavior - you can cancel the sleep over you were suppose to have in our house.’’

‘’What? Are you kidding me? Am I already being grounded because of her? I can’t cancel it the last minute!’’ This is just great! I thought I can’t hate her more, but I guess I was wrong.

‘’Watch your tone young lady!’’

‘’Clarke, please go in the car, I want to talk to with you mother.’’ dad said

‘’Fine.’’ I don’t want make the situation worse than it already is because it might ending up by having to cancel even Sundays plan and I wouldn’t want that.

 

Mom gets in the car and we drive home. It’s quiet. I hate quiet in the car. I reach out to play the radio when my mom stops me.

‘’What? Now I can’t listen to the music anymore??’’ I say

‘’No, I just want to tell you, me and your dad talk about it and you are allowed to have the sleep over today, but...’’

‘’Yaay, thanks mom!’’

‘’I said BUT I don’t want to hear anything bad about Lexa, is that clear?’’

Like hell it is...’’Sure mom, don’t worry.’’

‘’And thank to your dad. He wanted me to allow it. Oh I almost forgot, when we get home, I need you to remove everything from the studio. You can put some of it in your room and the rest in the attic or basement for now. Your friends can help you, it needs to be done today, understood?’’

‘’Okay mom. So the girls are coming at five-thirty. Can you order us pizza when we get home?’’

‘’Sure honey, as usual? Who is coming anyway?’’

‘’Moom, I’ve already told you. Octavia and Raven and Raven’s friend Harper. Harper is the new girl at school I told you about at the beginning of the year. She has almost the same classes as Raven so they became friends.’’

Harper was pretty cool. When we met we (I mostly) didn’t want to let her to their group. I said just three of us is better. But Raven asked Octavia to meet her and Harper behind my back. First, I was very angry at my friends and refused to talk to them for a week, but I missed them, I would never let them know that though. So after a week I met Harper and we got along pretty well actually. This will be our first sleep over with all four of us. I should check if everything is still on.

 **Clarke**  
**Hey guys! Just on my way back home. She is horrible!!!!  Will tell you more later. 5.30 my place right?**

**Octavia  
I’m really curious...yeah I’ll be there. **

 

 **Raven  
** **Clarke, you say about everybody they are horrible and then you love them ;) See you then.**

 

**Harper  
I’ll be little late. BTW remember when you didn’t like me? :P Clarke But she seriously is! See ya.**

 

The car stopped and just as I’m about to open the door I notice we are in front of Target.

I frown ‘’mom?’’

‘’I just need couple of thing honey, would you like to go with me or stay in the car?’’

‘’I’ll stay... could you buy some popcorn and arizona please?’’

‘’Okay...green tea?’’

‘’Yes, oh and what was Lexa’s last name again?’’ I ask and hope she won’t ask any questions why I want to know.

‘’Woods...Lexa Woods.’’ she says and leaves

 

Time to do research on ms. Woods. First I try Facebook - nothing. Weird, I don’t know anybody who doesn’t have Facebook. Maybe it’s because she is in group home? Probably. Okay, now let’s try google her.  
First article which comes up is from 5 years ago and the title says:  
**Horrible accident - Anastasia and Alexander Woods killed in their own house**

What? That can’t be Lexa’s parents, right?  
I open it to read the whole article

_Last night the city lost two amazing people. Anastasia and Alexander Woods, known for their company called Trikru, but also for their generosity and big hearts, were killed in their own house last night, when someone broke into the house thinking nobody is home because the family was suppose to go away for the weekend. Unfortunately, Mrs. Woods wasn’t feeling well so they decided to stay at home._  
_When the man broke into the house and the alarm didn’t go on, he panicked and when he saw Mrs. and Ms. Woods he pulled the trigger and shot four times. Mrs. Woods died immediately and Mr. Woods was taken to the hospital, but died in the ambulance. Their 9year old daughter Alexandria, was staying at her friends house._  
_The parents of Alexandria’s friend had to be to ones telling this terrible news to poor, now orphan Alexandria._  
_What we know, is the Woods family doesn’t have any relatives, so who knows what’s going to happen with their daughter. Alexandria is too young to lead the Trikru company, so until she reaches appropriate age, the company will be led by Mr. Dante Wallace, who was trying to get into leading position for a long time now, but Mr. Woods wasn’t agreeing with Dante’s visions. Let’s hope, when Alexandria is old enough to lead the company, there will be a company to lead._

 

Wow, I can’t believe this. I thought this only happens in the movies but after reading this...I have goosebumps.  
Lexa was only 9 years old when she lost her parents. I can’t imagine not having mine around. What a big change in her life. One day she is rich kid living an amazing life and the next day she is an orphan, ending up in a foster home, now group home. I wonder if she misses the old life...Of course she does Clarke...stupid. Who wouldn’t.  
There is also a photo in the article of the whole Woods family. They all are really pretty. Little Lexa, standing between her parents, big smile on her face and you can see the spark of happiness in her eyes. That was missing when I saw her today. Her messy curly hair are in her face but she doesn’t seem to care. She is holding a puppy, husky I think. Lexa’s mother is standing on her left. Lexa has her eyes, big, green, sparkly. But not as green as Lexa’. Hers are like forest, you can get lost in them. Not that I was looking at her so long to remember, I just do remember people’s faces well. On her right is her father standing. He wears the same smile as Lexa. Missing today as well.  
I almost feel sad I haven’t seen the smile on her face. Why the hell would you feel sad Clarke? You don’t like her! Stop thinking about her like that!! I turn off the phone and try to think about something else.

Luckily, few minutes later, mom is back from the store.

‘’Phew...remind me not to go to the store on Friday ever again! People are crazy! They are acting like there is an apocalypse coming! Disaster!’’ mom says, sitting in the car.

‘’Yeah...heh’’ I chuckle nervously. I’m still shocked from what I’ve read. I hope she won’t notice...but that wouldn’t be my mom.

‘’What’s wrong sweetie?’’ She asks with worry.

‘’Do you know what exactly happened to Lexa’s parents? I mean, how did they die?’’

‘’I...umm, yes I do. Why do you ask?’’

‘’I kinda tried to google Lexa Woods and I found an article about what happened to her parents...’’

‘’You did what?’’

‘’I just wanted to know more about her, like you said!’’

‘’What I said was to get to know her in person, by talking and spending time with each other, not google her! Doesn’t matter now. What did the article say?’’

I show my mom the article, she reads it, tears forming in her eyes. After reading it she is quiet for a bit and I’m starting to think she won’t say anything at all.

‘’It’s true - what the article says. It was horrible incident. I, unfortunately, found out two months later from my colleague, but she never mentioned them having a daughter. If I had known...I would have taken Lexa back then. Hell, I didn’t even know they are back in States...’’ she says and starts driving home. 

‘’Where else they would be?’’ I’m confused. ‘’Well, after high school Lexa’s parents moved to France.  
They lived there for some time and started their own company, as you already know, Trikru. That was the last thing I knew about them until recently. After I found out about Lexa, I also wanted to know more about Alex and Ana. Apparently, when Ana was expecting Lexa, they decided to move back to States. They weren’t happy here and moved back to Paris when Lexa was three, but because of some problems, they had to move back again after four years. And they lived in Polis until that horrible incident.’’

‘’Wow, it must have been terrible for Lexa...one day she was a kid of a rich parents and the other, orphan with no home.’’ I said what I was thinking before.

‘’Seriously? The only think you think about is that Lexa was rich and then she wasn’t? Clarke...what’s happening with you today?’’ Mom says terrified.

‘’Noo, I didn’t mean it like that mom! I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to sound cruel... So what is the Trikru company about?’’

‘’Well, it’s some kind of artistic mix. Ana loved photography and art and Alex was a writer and loved design. So they mixed it together and now it’s a Trikru magazine and they have art galleries all over the world. I hope Mr. Wallace takes a good care of it.’’

‘’Wait, are the galleries called Trikru as well? I knew I’ve heard it somewhere before! Those are the best galleries in the world! I would love to visit some of them!’’ How could I now remember sooner. The Trikru galleries are on my bucket list for so long. I just never knew it belongs to a same named company.

‘’Yes they are. I remember now you telling me about them, I didn’t released it either. And we are home. Look who is here.’’ mom points a finger and smiles as we stop on a driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter 4. I hope you will enjoy it. It's little longer as I wanted to Lexa be already with the Griffins in the next one. It probably will happen but not at the beginning of chapter 5.

Chapter 4

 

Clarke’s POV

 

I look the direction where mom is pointing.

I see three people standing on our porch. Octavia and Raven are talking to my dad. They are laughing about something...I love my friend’s relationship with my parents. They are always welcomed here and sometimes it feels like they actually live with us.

This summer break they stayed in our house for two weeks. They would have stayed longer but mom had to leave to New York because of work and it would be too much for my dad to take care of three teenage girls. I had the best time this summer, we never wanted it to end, but being in school this year is actually kind of nice.

I missed my art classes and of course, friends that were gone for summer.

Jasper and Monty, two crazy boys, one would think they are twins. They found a summer job in different city and we basically haven’t seen them the whole summer.

Dad notices the car and points at us. Octavia and Raven turn around and wave at me while coming towards us.

 

‘’Hey, took you long enough’’ Ravens says and hugs me.

 

‘’Yeah, mom had to go to buy some stuff and it was like soo crowded.’’I hug Raven and Octavia as well.

 

‘’Oh, so that’s why it took you longer than me. Abby usually drives fast and gets home first.’’ dad says jokingly as he kisses mom.

 

‘’Haha...not true. But yes, it was really crowded...Clarke, don’t forget what I asked you to do please. And be careful, if you brake something, you don’t get new one...just saying.’’

 

‘’Yeah mom, how could I forget. We will be careful. And can you order the pizza for us, please?’’

 

‘’Yaas pizza! Make it two Mrs. G, it’s four of us today, so one is not enough...’’ Raven jumps excitedly, it sounds like she is excited about pizza, but honestly, she gets excited about any kind of food.

 

‘’Don’t worry Raven, I wouldn’t let you starve’’ mom winks at her.

 

‘’Gosh Raven, like you ever starved before in our house...let’s go, we have work to do.’’ We go to the house and straight to the studio.

 

‘’What exactly are we doing Clarke?’’ Octavia asks as we enter the room.

 

‘’Well, since one lovely girl named Lexa is moving into this room on Monday, probably, we have to move these things to the basement or the attic.’’

 

‘’We?’’ Ravens raises her eyebrow.

 

‘’I have to and since you are the best friends in the world, you are going to kindly help me, am I right? I mean...if you want to have pizza...’’

 

‘’Jeeez, Griffin, that’s blackmailing!’’ Raven pretends she is shocked and Octavia just shakes her head, laughing.

 

‘’Okay Clarke, let’s get on that so we are finished when the pizza arrives.

 

‘’Thank you, O. See Raven, that’s a true friend!’’ I stick my tongue out at Raven and she does the same.

 

‘’Wait a minute, so is it official? Your parents are fostering Lexa? And she is coming on Monday already?’’ Raven suddenly says, realizing why are we doing this in the first place.

 

‘’It’s a long story, I will tell you everything later, but yes. It seems she is coming to live with us. Now let’s get to work.’’

 

 

We start with the small things like brushes and paints.

‘’These go to my room, just put them somewhere and I’ll figure out where to store them later. The priority is to have this room empty. Or wait, I think we have some empty boxes in the attic, we could just put all the brushes and paints etc. to the boxes. That would be better, let me go check.’’

 

Just like I thought, I found two empty boxes, so we put all the little things in and put them in my room.  
Then, is time to start moving bigger things.  
It takes us a good one hour, when the only thing left is my desk and small cabinet.

‘’Okay, so this desk is really heavy Clarke, and I think it won’t fit through the door.’’

 

‘’Your right O. Let me call my dad.’’

 

He comes upstairs and says we can go, he will finish this alone. The desk has to be unfold back into pieces.  
We go to the kitchen where is our reward - pizza waiting for us.

 

‘’Ugh, I’m so hungry’’ Raven almost jumps after the pizza.

 

‘’Not surprising, you are always hungry Raven!’’

 

‘’Of course I am Octavia, my body need lots of energy because of all the work I do!’’ Raven exclaims.

It’s true. Raven is really smart and apart from going to school, she helps as mechanic three days a week in Mount Weather, which we joke is Arkadia’s little NASA.  
Oh my god! I just realized something. Dante Wallace, I knew I recognized that name from somewhere!

 

‘’Raven, what’s the name of the guy who owns Mount Weather?’’

 

‘’Why the hell are you asking me that right now?’’

 

‘’Raven, please. Is it Dante Wallace?’’

 

‘’Yes, why are you asking when you know the answer...’’ Raven is confused and angry because I’m stalling her from eating.

 

‘’Forget it. You guys take the pizza downstairs, I’ll be there in a sec.’’ I have to talk to mom, if Dante Wallace is directing Mount Weather, who is in charge of the Trikru? If it still exists...nonsense, it has to. Otherwise there would be no Trikru galleries, right?

 

 

‘’Mom?’’

 

‘’She is in the bach yard, kiddo.’’

 

‘’Okay, thanks dad!’’

 

Of course she is, whenever she has free time, she is doing some gardening. It’s her way to relax, though I don’t understand how something so exhausting can be relaxing...

 

‘’Hey mom?’’

 

‘’Don’t tell me you are out of pizza and you want more...’’

 

‘’No, we’re good. At least I hope Raven left me some...uhm...do you know who owns Mount Weather?’’

 

‘’What? Why are you asking me this Clarke?’’ Why is everybody so confused by this question?!

 

‘’Just..do you or not?’’

 

‘’I don’t know the name of the owner, I just heard he is not very nice man...so can you tell me why do you want to know?’’

 

‘’Well, you know Raven helps there three times a week right?’’

 

‘’Right.’’

 

‘’So she knows the owner and his name is Dante Wallace. Ring a bell?’’

 

‘’Are you sure? But that’s the guy who was director in Trikru...’’ she is shocked and worried. She is thinking about the same thing as I did.

 

‘’Exactly..so if he is in Mount Weather, who leads the Trikru?’’

 

‘’Okay Clarke, don’t worry about it. You have friends over. Go, this is not for kids to worry about anyway.’’ Just as she says this, door bell rings.

 

‘’Clarke, Harper is here.’’

 

‘’Comin’ dad. But you will look into it, promise?’’

 

‘’Promise.’’

 

I don’t even know why I care so much about that...it’s the only thing Lexa has left after her parents, but why the hell do I care?!! She is nobody to me, I have to stop thinking about her.

 

‘’Harper, hili, welcome to my house.’’ I smile and hug her.

 

‘’Hey Clarke, thank you.’’

 

‘’Octavia and Raven are downstairs. I hope they left us some pizza. Come on.’’

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

When we get downstairs, I can hear them arguing before evening opening the door. Of course they are arguing because of the food.

 

‘’Stop, you ate one whole pizza Raven!’’ Octavia is standing up, hand on her hips , looking down at Raven.

 

‘’But I’m still hungry’’ Raven exclaims.

 

‘’Hey guys, look who is here!’’ I say hoping it will distract them.

And it does luckily. They greet Harper and we all sit down.

Raven gives up trying to eat more pizza, so me, Octavia and Harper share one while Raven had whole one for herself...

 

‘’You know Raven, I will regret telling you this, but we have some leftover barbecue in the fridge, maybe you can ask my mom if you can have it...’’

 

‘’Seriously Griff? And you only telling me that now?’’

 

‘’Well, I thought two pizzas will be enough for four people, usually it is for ,,normal,, people.’’ I stick my tongue at her and she just roles her eyes and goes upstairs on the mission to get more food, which I hope will be successful for all of our’s sakes.

 

We talk about school, what did I miss during Octavia’s soccer practice and after.

Our group usually hangs out at one café called the Ark, near school after Octavia’s practice and we stay there until the last minute when everybody has to go home for dinner. But sometimes we go hang out to the beach, but it gets too hot usually so we prefer the café more.

Bellamy supposedly brought his friend to Octavia’s practice and Octavia happens to like this friend. Bellamy, of course blind as he usually is, didn’t know about that, so Octavia was angry at him and Bellamy had no idea why.  
Octavia has a crush on this guy since the first day she saw him, which was one day at summer when Bellamy brought him along to my house when Octavia and Raven were ,,living,, here.   
Lincoln - Bellamy’s friend, like Octavia as well, but because we all know how Bellamy can be when it comes to Octavia, didn’t get much chance to talk to her and I guess they haven’t see each other since, until todays practice.

After ten minutes Raven comes downstair with satisfied smile on her face and plate full of food in her hands.  
We all roll our eyes at her and laugh.

 

 

When everybody has eaten they want me to tell them about everything that happened on the visit.

 

‘’So you said she is horrible, why do you think that?’’ Octavia starts.

 

‘’Well, if you would met her, you would have thought that as well! She looks like the shy, nerdy type of girl...’’ I start.

 

‘’Nerdy doesn’t make you horrible Clarke.’’ Raven says laughing.

 

‘’I know, I know, I just...I’m not getting a good vibe from her...’’ I say but I know it’s a lie and that scares me the most. The truth is, I felt something I have never felt before in my life, in a good way, and that scared me. There is something about Lexa, I can’t really figure out what...but I won’t say that to my friends. They would just make fun of this so it’s better to keep it for myself and tell them I don’t like her. It’s easier that way.

 

‘’A good vibe? Are you a psychic or what Clarke?’’Harper teases.

 

‘’Haha, very funny...you know what, you can make your own picture about her. You will probably meet her next week at school so...’’

 

‘’So you are not telling us what happened then?’’

 

‘’Gosh, alright...supposedly, my parents knew her parents from high school.’’

 

‘’Knew?’’

 

‘’Yes Raven, knew, they died when she was 9. Why do you think she is in foster home, for god’s sake.’’

 

‘’Well, they could have just give her for adoption or something...’’ Raven puts her hand up in defense.

 

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. So my parents knew hers, when my mom told her, she was pretty shocked, as I was to be honest. Then she was little bit mad, because she thought we want to foster her out of pity. My parents said of course not...then she asked if we could change the subject. So we talked about where do we live, about our house, what we do etc...she told us little bit about herself. Like I said - boring...and that’s pretty much it. We had just one hour to talk- thank god!’’

 

‘’I still don’t know what makes her horrible person, from what you have told us she seems normal...’’

 

‘’Can we just drop it guys? I don’t want to talk about her anymore. From Monday she will live here, so I want to enjoy my life as an only child for little longer...’’

  

‘’Fine, what should we do now?’’ Octavia asks.

 

‘’What about getting a snack?’’

 

‘’Uggh, Raveeen...’’ We all throw a pillow at her. 

The rest of the night goes fast. We watch a movie, well we put some movie on, but we pay attention to it for like ten minutes and then we start talking and the movie is long forgotten. We go to sleep around midnight.

 

The weekend goes by pretty quickly.

On Saturday morning we get up around 10. Well, some of us are jumping around from 8 already. Raven, energetic as always, needs to go for a run and persuades us to go with her. All three of us refuse so she gives up and goes alone.

When we get upstairs at 10 she is already after breakfast and making plans for today.  
My plan - going shopping - wins after 5minutes of arguing why I need some new clothes. Surprisingly, it’s Harper who says she would like to buy something as well, she doesn’t like shopping very much so we are all surprised.  
So after breakfast my dad drives us to the Arkadia mall and tells us to call him when we are done.

The Arkadia mall is not bad, but it’s not as good as the one in Polis. 

We spend there good four hours, not only shopping, we have to go to Starbucks, for what else than food for Raven, the rest of us gets drinks.  
At the end everybody ends up buying something, but it’s only early afternoon and we are not ready to leave yet. So we decided to see a movie, which was a challenge because it wouldn’t have been be us if we would have agreed on one thing right away. Some sci-fi movie wins, I’m not thrilled at all at first, but after watching it, I must admit it was a good movie.  
My dad comes to pick us up after the movie and drives everybody home.  
A while ago we agreed on Sundays will be family days so I’m not allowed to have any friends over, only if there is a birthday party or something important, first I was upset about this, but now I like to spend some time with my parents.

 

On Sunday, we go for a whole day trip,because Gustus is re-building the studio and it’s really loud so mom gives up and says she wants to get out of the house for the whole day.  
Dad suggested a hike, there is this one trail he wants to hike for a while now and we always found an excuse why we can’t go, but today, there isn’t any, so me and mom have no other choice than to agree and in one hour we are on hour way there.  
The journey takes about one and half hours, so when we get there it’s time for lunch.  
Dad insist we will eat after the hike, the hike takes about three hours, that we have enough snacks.

When he says that, me and mom just exchange ,,is he serious?,, looks and make our way to the local restaurant.  
Nothing fancy but the food is great, dad loves it, even thought he won’t admit it.  
After the lunch, we finally go for the hike.  
Thirty minutes to the hike I’m already exhausted...I should start doing some sport or going to the gym.  
Soon we get to a resting spot and I see a bunch of people standing by a fence. I wonder why are they standing there, for all I know, there is nothing special here.

 

‘’Dad, what’s over there?’’ I point my finger to the crowd.

 

‘’Why don’t you go check it out, kiddo?’’ He says with a big smile.

 

When I get to the edge and what I see catches my breath away...

 

‘’Pretty cool, isn’t it?’’ dad says next to me.

 

It’s a waterfall pouring into a lagoon. The scene is pretty amazing but what surprise me to most is the color of the lagoon. It’s almost green, green as her eyes...

 

‘’We have to bring Lexa here with us next time.’’ I say more for myself.

 

‘’What’s that honey? I thought you don’t like her?’’

 

‘’I...I don’t...forget it.’’ I turn away and continue walking down the trail.

I storm away so fast I even forget to take a picture...oh well, lucky I have photographic memory.

 

We walk for what seem like a five hours, but it’s only two. We should be getting to the end, it is very nice hike, but my fingers are itching to just take a brush and paint the waterfall. I know I will never be able to do it justice, nobody can paint that amazing scene.

 

‘’Clarke, wait.’’ mom calls out.

 

‘’What now? It’s almost the end.’’

 

‘’We know, kiddo, let’s have a snack over here.’’

 

‘’Ugh, fine...’’

‘’When did you guys managed to buy furniture for Lexa’s room anyway?’’ I ask while mom gives me a sandwich we made at home.

 

They look at each other ‘’we didn’t, we want to let Lexa choose what she wants to have in her room, so we will probably go furniture shopping on Monday or Tuesday.’’

 

‘’Cool, I love furniture shopping! But where will she sleep until then? Or on what she will sleep?’’

 

‘’Oh honey, you will probably be at school when we go shopping and...’’

 

‘’What? No!! That’s not fair! Why Lexa doesn’t have to go to school?’’

 

‘’Because we have to sing her up first, and it’s not that easy Clarke...how about this, you will go to school and we will go shopping with Lexa, to buy just essentials and on weekend we will all go together?’’

 

‘’Fine, deal.’’

 

We finish our snacks and carry on hiking.  
Since we stopped for lunch and now snacks it’s already 4 o’clock so by the time we will get home Gustus should be done with his work.

 

And just as I thought, he is. Dad goes check it up if everything is fine and then call me to say my opinion if I like it.  
It’s an empty room, what’s to not like about it. I tell them and almost run to the basement where is my temporary studio and start painting. I’m forced to stop when my mom calls me for dinner, I know better than to tell her not yet.  
We try to have family dinners every night, but because of mom’s work it’s not possible sometimes. I’m so tired thank to dad and his hiking idea, that after dinner I go straight to bed.  
Tomorrow is Lexa moving in, tomorrow will change my life.

 

 

Lexa’s POV

 

I wake up on Saturday morning thinking if yesterday really happened or not. It must have been a dream, why would a good thing like that happened to me? I lie back down but jump out of bed once I realize it indeed happened. Griffins are gonna foster me.

 

‘’Lexaaa, are you crazy? Why you making so much noise at 9 in to morning?’’ Becca says half still asleep.

 

‘’Sorry, I just thought it was a dream but then I realized it really did happen.’’

 

‘’What are you talking about?’’ Now she looks up at me confused.

 

‘’The Griffins are gonna foster me, Becca. I’m leaving this shitty place on Monday.’’ I jump on her bed laughing.

 

‘’Hey, get of my bed, weirdo. I’m not done sleeping.’’ She pushes me down and buries her head in her pillow.

 

‘’Oh yes you are. Get up! We have to get our chores done as soon as possible so we can go to the library! Come on! You can sleep in your grave!’’

 

‘’Jeez, thanks. Alright, I’m up, we can’t leave until noon anyway, rememberer?

We have to help set up the place for the visitors...even when we don’t have any coming ourselves...’’She says the last thing mostly for herself but I heard her.

 

‘’I know, but those are the rules, we cannot change them...’’

 

‘’Pff...the won’t apply to you much longer.’’

 

Ouch, that hurt. I didn’t expect this, coming from Becca.

 

‘’Sorry Lexa, I didn’t mean it like that! I am really happy for you, I am!!!’’

 

I sight ’’I know. Hey, maybe Griffins have friends who would foster you.’’I tease.

 

Becca chuckles ‘’asshole!’’ and throw a pillow at me.

 

I catch it and stick my tongue out at her.

 

‘’But seriously, I am happy for you but I will miss you!’’ She says.

 

‘’I will miss you too. I promise I will visit you! Now, let’s enjoy our last weekend together!’’ I throw the pillow back at her.

 

‘’Hell yeah!’’

 We get dressed and go downstairs to have breakfast. Today is Gaia’s andFox’s turn to make breakfast so it’s ready by the time we get there.

 

‘’Look who decided to join us, princess ,,I’m getting adopted,,. Should we bow to you your majesty?’’ Gaia says with smirk on her face.

 

‘’Hahaha, very funny today, are we? First of all, I’m not being adopted and second - I’m not a princess so no, no need to bow.’’I roll my eyes at her. Gaia has been always jealous when good things happened to one of us here, not that it happens often.

 

Becca and I sit down to the table when Tris comes to us ‘’Hey guys, can I join you?’’

 

‘’Of course you can Tris, sit down.’’ I smile at her and she smiles back.

 

‘’So are we still going to the library later?’’

 

‘’Yup. Right after we finish the list Echo kindly gave us and help the others prepare stuff for the visitor, so about a noon.’’

 

‘’Cool, we better get started with the chores right after breakfast.’’

 

And we do.  
It takes the three of us good two and half hours till we can check all the thing off of the list. We are so tired and sweaty that we decide to rather take shower now than in the evening.  
When we are showered and in clean clothes we go down to help the rest of the girls. There’s not much work left since they started while we were cleaning the house. We manage to get it done by 12.30 and Echo let’s us go to the library. Of course we cannot escape the house without one of Echo’s speeches how to behave in public spaces...I always fell like a child who goes somewhere for the first time.  
And we are out, I haven’t been out for two weeks now. I know it’s not a long time but living it this house...it makes it feel like two years.

 

We walk to the library because it’s not far from the house and because we want to enjoy our ,,freedom,, for as long as possible. We were all surprised when Echo told us to be back by dinner, usually she gives three hours top when we want to go out.  
She probably was so generous because Becca was the one who asked if we can go, she is her favorite, nobody knows why, Becca doesn’t like Echo and never really spend time with her...

It takes us twenty minutes to get to the library, when we get there Tris goes to find books she wants to borrow and she will join us later. Me and Becca head up to the computers. We sit down next to each other and start our research.

 

‘’Oh my god, Becca, look at this...’’ I say after not even minute of googling. I’m shocked.

 

Apparently Mr. Griffin worked for NASA for couple of years as a head engineer, but now he works in Arkadia’s engineering company. Wow...Clarke said his work is a big deal but that big...I’m impressed.

 

‘’That’s so cool Lexa! You can ask him all those questions about space you always ask me even thought you know I won’t know the answer.’’ Becca grins at me and starts googling Mrs. Griffin.

 

‘’What was her name again? Amy?’’

 

‘’No, Abby.’’

 

‘’Oh, right. Here we go, Abigail Griffin, the best pediatrician Arkadia had in years.’’ Becca reads.

 

 

‘’Yeah, I already know that. Try their daughter - Clarke.’’

 

Becca smiles wickedly ‘’let’s see what we can find on miss perfect.’’

‘’Look, her Facebook. Oh, damn it, you have to be friends with her to see her profile. We don’t even have profile ourself, shit. Let’s try some of her friends...’’ Becca tries some girls named Octavia and Raven but no luck. But when she clicks on girl named Harper Mclntyre, pictures from last night pop up. On the pictures is Clarke with Octavia, Raven and one other girl who must be Harper.There is a bunch of the pictures and on all of them the girls do silly faces.

 

‘’Clarke looks pretty.’’ I don’t realize I said that aloud until Becca chuckles.

 

‘’She is hot but looks like a bitch. They all are hot to be honest.’’

 

‘’Becca, stop it. Scroll down if there is more.’’

 And we go through Harper’s profile at least for five more minutes when Tris finds us.

 

‘’Hey guys, what ya doing?’’

 

‘’Heey, found everything you were looking for?’’

 

‘’I did, yeah...so?’’

 

‘’Oh, we are just googling Lexa’s foster family. See if we can find something she doesn’t know about them...’’ Becca says for me.

 

‘’And? Have you found anything interesting?’’

 

‘’No, not really. What book are you borrowing?’’

 

Tris shows us books she chose to borrow and then we stay on the PC little longer.  
I’m surprised when I look at the time that we were her over an hour.I would like to borrow some books as well but since I might be leaving soon there is no point in borrowing them.   
But still, I’m in the library and I cannot resist to walk around so I tell the girls where am I going, they nod and say they’ll come find me a bit later.

This library is huge and I already walked through two floors when one book catches my attention. I pick it up, sit down to a nearby chair and start reading.  
I’m so focus on the book, I don’t hear Becca calling my name. I jump when somebody snaps their fingers in front of my face.

 

‘’Sorry,’’ Becca is laughing so hard ‘’I was calling your name, but you wouldn’t look up. What are you reading?’’

 

‘’Umm..nothing. What time is it?’’ I put the book back where it was and we start walking to the computer room.

 

‘’It’s little after 3. Me and Tris started to get worried so I went looking for you.’’

 

‘’I’ve read for more than one hour? Wow...well, what should we do now? I don’t want to go back yet, but we cannot go anywhere else, if Echo would find out...’’

 

‘’I know, I know, it sucks...we can play some board game? They have some good ones here...’’

 

‘’Hm, sounds better than going back.’’

 

We find Tris and tell her the plan, she happily agrees. So we find a board games none of us has played before. It’s fun and we get caught up in the game that we almost miss we have to leave.  
Me and Becca clean up the game and Tris goes to the librarian to borrow the books and we leave the library. We get back right on time for dinner, there is unusual excitement going in the house.  
The girls tell us about today while we all eat dinner, it looks like everybody had a good day and is happy.

After dinner, I’m going to my room when Echo stops me.

 

‘’Lexa, a word please...’’

 

‘’Everything alright, Ms. Echo?’’ I start to worry the Griffins changed their mind about me and they no longer want to foster me.

 

‘’Yes, everything is fine. Just Mrs. Griffin called...’’ Oh god, I knew it. I’m feel like passing out.

 

‘’She called to specify the date when they’ll come for you. It’s this Monday, probably in the morning, Mr. Griffin will pick you up, because Mrs. Griffins needs to be at work. So you better be ready and pack all things. You may go now...’’

 

‘’Thank you.’’ She says it like I have million stuff to pack. I only have so little it will fit into a small backpack.

 

I get upstairs and share the news to Becca and Tris. They both are happy for me, I can tell. But I feel guilty and I tell them that as well.

 

‘’Don’t be silly Lexa, do not feel guilty for something good is happening to you finally!We will be okay, right Tris?’’ Becca says and grins at Tris.

 

‘’Becca is right, you were given a second chance so use it! And yes, we will be fine.’’ she grins back at Becca.

 

I can see a friendship building between them and I’m happy Becca will have a good friend here when I leave. We talk some more until it’s curfew time and Tris has to go back to her room, and we go to bed.

Tomorrow will be tiring day as we are suppose to go cleaning the beach. Yay, can’t wait!

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is chapter 5! Finally some Clexa interaction, not a lot though...

Chapter 5

 

Lexa’s POV

 

We are all awaken by Echo’s scream, which would not be so bad if she wouldn’t be using megaphone, her favorite thing. I rub my eyes and look at the time - it’s 7 in the morning, is she crazy? It’s Sunday for God’s sake!  
I look up at Becca and she is as angry as I am, if not even more.

 

‘’Is she serious? Like the trash on the beach is going somewhere...I don’t understand why we have to get there so early...’’ Becca says grumpily.

‘’She said something about cleaning the beach before people get there...so they have a nice, clean beach.’’ 

‘’Ugh..makes sense - but for once I would like to be the one enjoying clean beach...’’ she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

 

We get ready, have a quick breakfast and our ride to the beach is waiting for us. The beach is 10minutes drive from our house, which is not bad if only we wouldn’t have been squashing in the back of the car.

 

When we arrive to the beach, each of us is given tools for picking up the trash and a trash bag and we can start.  
It’s already so hot, I can’t imagine doing this in the afternoon. So, at the end, it’s a good thing we came here early.  
Cleaning the beach takes the seven of us two and half hours, with small drinking breaks, but finally we are done. And as we have hoped, we can stay and enjoy the beach for a bit, good thing we are wearing our swimming suits. Before we left the house, Echo made us prepare some sandwiches, so now we are sitting down, eating our snack while enjoying the sun.

Me, Becca and Tris sit along, but none of us has the energy to talk yet, so we just sit and watch for a while.

 

‘’I’m happy I got to know you before you left, Lexa.’’ Tris suddenly says and smiles at me.

‘’I’m happy too Tris. Just sad, we could have been friends sooner but neither of us had the courage to speak first, until you did.’’ 

‘’True, but at least we get something and we still can be friends when you are gone, right?’’

‘’OH you bet! You guys will never stop being my friends!’’ I say and Tris hugs me which surprises me and Becca as well. l start to feel the panic coming up like I usually do. My eyes widen little and I freeze.

I can see the cautiouness in Becca’s eyes and she raises her eyebrows at me. I just shake my head but she knows me well. She knows I don’t like being touched by people because of something I don’t like to think about and I hate it’s part of me. Ionly got used to Becca’s touch after she kept forgetting not to do it, but it still catches me off guard sometimes.

I hug her back shakily, hoping she doesn’t notice. She doesn’t.

 

‘’Okay, who wants to go for a swim?’’ She says excitedly, missing mine and Becca’s interaction and runs closer to the water.

‘’Are you okay Lexa?’’ Becca comes to me when Tris is further away from us.

‘’Um..yeah...I mean...she surprised me. I felt the panic rising slowly...if she would hug me for little longer I think I would lose it. I froze but I don’t think she noticed, which is a good thing, I don’t really want to explain the whole thing.’’

‘’I know. Are you sure you are okay though? We don’t have to go to the water...’' 

‘’No, I’m fine. I want to enjoy my last day with you, let’s go.’’

 

And we stay in the water, just messing around, laughing, having a best time I ever had since I came in this group home. Unfortunately, it ends too soon and we have to go back.

 

Once we are back, girls who are on duty today, start making dinner and the rest of us is free. So, it’s a perfect time or only time I can pack.  
Like I thought, it doesn’t take long for me to put all of my belongings to the only backpack I have.

When my parents died and I went to my first foster home, I had a lot of clothes but I out grew them and other stuff I had, like toys or personal items, got lost by moving from one foster home to another or my foster siblings destroyed them. I wasn’t allowed to take everything from my parent’s house and so it stayed there. I was told the house belongs to the company, so I guess whoever leads the company now, lives there and I wonder what happened with all of my or my parent’s things. Sure my clothes will be too small for me now and the toys were kids toys, but I would like to have them, as a memory.  
So all I have left apart from clothes, now packed in my backpack, is couple of photos of my parents, one teddy bear, I know I’m 14 but it’s the last thing my father gave me, and mom’s favorite book, it’s from a french writer, written in french as well, I’ve read it so many times now, it looks like it’s older than it actually is and a box with little trinkets from my parents.  
So many memories flash back as I go through all the things, it happened so long ago that I don’t know if it really happened or it’s just in my head and that upsets me the most.

 

‘’Alexandria...’’

I look up when I hear my name, it’s Echo, what does she wants now?

‘’Yes, Ms. Echo?’’

‘’Did you pack everything? If I find something that’s yours I will throw it away, just so you know...’’ she says annoyed. She really cannot wait to get rid of me. 

‘’I have everything, don’t worry. Is that all?’’

‘’Don’t be rude! You may be leaving tomorrow but you are still here tonight!’’ She says and storms out.

‘’What was that about?’’ Becca comes back from the bathroom.. 

‘’Pf...I don’t know, I’ll never understand her. She just asked me if I packed everything, I did, then I asked if there is anything else she wants to know and she just snapped at me...’’

Becca chuckles ‘’thank god I’m her favorite.’’ 

‘’Enjoy it.’’ I say rolling my eyes and we both laugh.

 

We then go to bed, but we don’t sleep. We talk about everything. How we met, how we became friends, then we start crying and both are complete mess.  
We fall asleep around midnight, basically crying ourselves to sleep.

 

The next morning I’m woken up by somebody shaking me. I’m confused and tired, my head hurts from all the crying yesterday and I can feel my eyes are still puffy.

 

I groan and open my eyes. I’m greeted by a very happy Becca, still shaking my body.

‘’Wake up, Lexa, wake up!’’

‘’Whyy? Let me sleep..’’ I say and then the reality sinks in. I jump out of my bed.  
‘’What time it is? Becca, am I late, did I overslept?’’I hear laugh from behind me so I turn. Tris is sitting on Becca’s bed and laughing at me.

‘’It’s only 8, get dressed and let’s have breakfast.’’

 

I relax a bit and go to the bathroom and then get dressed.  
We get downstairs first, the rest of the girls is still asleep, apart from Echo. Tris and Becca start making breakfast for everyone and I’m just too nervous to do anything.  
When everybody is awake, we eat our breakfast but I barely have one spoonful of my cereal.

‘’Hey Lex, you have to eat something. I know you nervous but you have met them already, you know they are nice people, there is nothing to be afraid of.’’ Becca tries to calm me down. 

‘’I know, Bec. It’s just...you know me, I always panic even there is no reason to!’’

She smiles at me ‘’I know, but it’s gonna be alright, am I right Tris?’’

‘’Yep! Now don’t worry about it and enjoy your last breakfast with us!’’

 

And I try to, but I cannot help myself think about things that could go wrong.  
Now everybody is done with their breakfast so we start to clean up. It’s after 9 o’clock and we are in the kitchen, washing dishes, when the bell rings and I almost drop the plate on the floor.

 Becca holds my arm and squeaks. I would need her positive energy right now. I am really excited, I can’t say I’m not. I want to go live with the Griffins, but still.

I hear Mr. Griffin speaking to Echo and coming closer to us. They enter the kitchen and when he spots me he has a big smile on his face.

 

‘’Lexa, hi! How are you?’’ He says and wants to hug me, but I step back and reach out my hand out instead.

He is confused for a bit but he shakes my hand and smiles even more and doesn’t say anything about not hugging him.

‘’Hi Mr. Grif...Jake I mean...’’ I correct myself and smile back ‘’I’m good, thank you.’’

‘’Good then, are you ready to go? Do you have everything? Where are your bags, let me take them.’’

‘’Yes I am ready, oh it’s not necessary, I only have a small backpack. It’s in my bedroom, I’ll go get it and we can go.’’ I say and go upstairs, Becca and Tris right behind me.

I grab the back pack and look around the room. So many memories here, I turn around, tears starting to build up in my eyes. Becca and Tris are standing there smiling at me, teary eyes as well. I hug both of them, yes I overcome the fear and hug Tris as well.  
We go downstairs, Jake already waiting by the door. I say good bye to the rest of the girls, then to Echo, she smiles at me, not a smirk or a sarcastic smile, really genuine smile which I’ve never seen on her before. I smile back and I go out of the door.  
We get to the car and I look back. They are all standing on a porch, looking at me. I wave at Becca and Tris and a tear escapes my eye. Jake opens the door for me and I sit-down.

And we leave.

 

After long drive, which I slept through mostly, we stop on a drive way in front of a huge, beautiful house.

 ‘’Here we are.’’ Jake says and steps out of the car.

Indeed we are I think to myself and step out as well. Jake is waiting for me and we go together to the front door.

He unlocks and points inside ‘’well, welcome home Lexa, after you.’’ 

‘’Tha...thank you...’’I stammer out. 

‘’Abby apologizes she couldn’t be here because of her work and Clarke had to go to school.’’ He explains the empty house. I already knew Abbyhad to be at work, but I kind of expected Clarke would stamp her way to stay at home...

‘’It’s okay, I don’t expect them stay at home because of me.’’

‘’Soooo....errr...do you want a house tour? Or let me show you your room first, so you can put your things there. This way.’’

‘’Okay.’’ I follow Jake up the stairs. 

‘’Don’t be shocked, but the room is not equipped yet, we wanted to give you free hand over your room, so for now, there is just temporary bed and we will take you shopping tomorrow.’’ Jake says as we go upstairs.  
‘’But if you want something more for tonight, just let us know.’’

‘’It’s alright, bed is just fine.’’ I reassure him. 

‘’Okay, so this is Clarke’s room and over here is the bathroom you both will be using. Down the hallway is the main bedroom and your room is up there.’’ 

We get to the last floor and there is three set of doors. Jake tells me one goes to his office, which he doesn’t uses much, second is the toilet and third, the closest to us is my room. He let’s me open the door.

It is a pretty big room, the biggest I’ve had so far, white walls, one window in the middle and single bed under it. 

‘’This is it, you can also choose what color you want to paint the walls of course. Like I said, we will go shopping tomorrow, so you can make a list what would you like to have here...do you want a minute for yourself or you are ready for a house tour?’’

‘’House tour.’’ I smile, put my backpack on the floor and close the door.’’ 

Jake shows me his office and says I can come here whenever I want, when he notices how my eyes lights up when I spot his book collection.

Then we go downstair and he shows me kitchen, it’s a big, mostly wooden kitchen with island in the middle, nothing too fancy but still looks amazing, through kitchen we go to the dining room with a huge oak table with flowers on it. As Jake tells me, Abby loves to have a fresh flowers in the house and I tell him I love flowers as well. 

He takes me to  the living room, where large, light grey couch dominates, with bunch of pillows, opposite to the couch is a fireplace with TV above it and glass conference table between with flowers on it.

There is couple of small tables as well, with photos and other things. Lots of artwork on the walls and french door leading to the garden.

‘‘So mostly me and Abby spend time here, Clarke’s got TV in her room or she hangs out with her friends downstairs, where we can go now.’’

 We get downstairs and I’m amazed. It’s so spacious, on my left there is a couch and bean bags, TV with some game console or whatever that is, and on my right there is a bar with alcohol and some snacks cabinets and small fridge. Next to the bar is a pool table and in the corner there is an easel with not finished painting.

I go to take a closer look, it’s beautiful even when it’s not finished yet. I know Clarke mentioned she pains, but this is really good.

 

‘’Oh, that’s the waterfall from the place we went yesterday, Clarke really liked it so she must have started painting it last nigh. She said, she would like to take you there, to see it.’’

‘’She did?’’ That surprises me. Why would Clarke wanted me to see it? Unless she is planing on pushing me down the cliff...

‘’Yes. Anyways, I have to go to work now, I’m afraid...will you be okay here alone?’’ 

‘’Oh...sure.’’ I didn’t expect that, I haven’t been alone in a house for a long time. ‘’Yeah, I’ll be fine.’’ I smile. 

‘’Okay, all the important numbers are on the fridge, including mine and Abby’s, if anything - call us. Fell free to use or do anything, eat whatever you’d like, don’t be shy, it’s your home now.’’ Jake says.

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’No need to thank me, kiddo. Oh, Clarke should be back by one and Abby by three, I won’t be back till later tonight.’’

‘’Alright.’’

 

Jake leaves shortly after and I go to my room. I change into more comfortable clothes and sit on my bed, thinking what should I do now. It’s almost a lunch time so I should probably make something to eat, but I feel weird to just take their food, even though Jake said I can take whatever I want to. But thinking like that will do me no good, so I head down to the kitchen, passing Clarke’s door and I wonder if she will ever show me her bedroom. Why the hell do I care about that anyway?...  
I get to the kitchen, open the fridge and the first thing I see is a box with note which says

 _lunch for Lexa  
_ _\- Abby_

Jake didn’t mentioned Abby made lunch for me. This gesture warms my heart, no other family cared if I have anything to eat, they didn't care about me anything at all to be honest.

After I eat the lunch I, again, don’t know what to do. I go to the garden, because I haven’t seen it yet. There is a big, rectangle pool, like Jake said, in the middle, with hot tub in one corner. To the left is the flower garden Jake was talking about, it’s beautiful, so many colors. There also are my favorite flowers - peonies. I look around some more, then I go back inside. Clarke will be home soon, good. Even though she does not like me, it’s better than to be alone. I wander around the house until I end up in Jake’s office looking at all the books he has. One book looks really interesting so I take it and sit into a chair and start reading. I don’t know for how long I was reading the book but I jump up when I hear the door downstairs to shut.

 

 

Clarke’s POV

 

I’m on the school bus on my way home. I had to cancel - again, our after school meeting because of Lexa. Mom told me to get home straight after school, which made me angry, because I was already planning on doing that (not that I would tell her), without her telling me, so I was upset.

When I told my friends the reason why I can’t go, they all wanted to come with me, to meet Lexa, but I know my mom would kill me for that.  
So here I am, sitting on a bus alone, while my friends are having fun. The worst thing is, I am excited to see her again. Ugh..shut up..no, no. I don’t like her and never will! So stop it. I keep telling myself that, it becomes like my mantra.  
The bus stops, but I don’t notice until the driver calls my name. I get off of the bus and go to the door.

Here we go.

I unlock the door and step in. It’s vey quiet here. I close the door, well, more like shut them, not purposely and five seconds later I hear the doors upstairs being open and closed again and somebody is going down. I know who it is, of course and for some unknown reason I start to get nervous. Why am I nervous, this is my house, she is the one who doesn’t belong here.

I hear quiet ,,Hi,, and I look up. She is there, smiling, still coming down, and the first thing that goes through my head is her eyes are so beautiful, so green. Fuck...why...shut up.

‘’Hey...errr, how are you? Actually, you know what, I don’t really care. I’m tired from school...I’m going to my room.’’ Her smiles fades and she looks hurt and it pains me. It pains me I’m the reason she doesn’t smile and I hate myself for feeling that way. I walk past her and go straight to my room. I shut the door, this time on purpose, and lean on them and release my breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I change into my home clothes and inhale/exhale couple of times before I open the door  
I get to the kitchen - nobody, I try the living room - empty as well, she is not in the garden either.  
She must be in her room, where is literally nothing than single bed. I’m starting to feel bad, so I go upstairs. When I get to her door I ask myself what am I doing, why do I even care? I want to go back, but apparently my hand has other plans and I catch myself knocking shakily on the door. Nothing at first, so I knock again.  
I’m starting to think she is not here either when I hear quiet ,,come in,,

I slowly open the door and look into the room, Lexa is sitting on her bed, I can see she is not far from crying, and she is holding a little box in her hands.

‘’Ahem...I’m sorry for snapping at you like that...’’ I say and she just nods..I don’t know if I should stay or go.

 ‘’May I?’’ I point at the bed. She just looks at me for a while, thinking about her options, and nods eventually.

I sit down and I realize it’s the first time we are this close to each other. When I look up she blushes and look away. Was she staring at me?

‘’Ehm...so what you have there?’’

 

She holds the box little closer to her like she doesn’t want me to see it, but then she releases the grip and hands me to box, looking down in her lap.  
I take the box from her and look inside. There is one photo with Lexa and her parents, I recognize them from the photo from the article I’ve read, Lexa can be around six years old here, sitting on her father’s back, big smile on her face, her dad has one hand around Lexa’s mom waist and she is hugging him back.

‘’It’s taken in Paris...we lived there for some time...’’ She suddenly says.

‘’I know...I mean, mom told me.’’ I say when she raises her eyebrows, how could I know.

 ‘’Oh...I didn’t know Abby knows that...’’

 ‘’Yeah, I didn’t either until she told me. I don’t know where she found out everything though...’’

 ‘’What else did she tell you?’’ Lexa now looked straight in my eyes and I felt she sees through, straight into my soul, I couldn’t look away, her eyes are so green, I forgot how to speak...

‘’Um...I...she just told me your parents moved to Paris where they started the Trikru companyand then back to the States a back to Paris again when you were three, but had to move back to States later and then...then’’ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again, they are full of anger but also sadness.

She shakes her head and her eyes are calm again ‘’the rest is just trinkets..what I have left from my parents...’’ She holds up a hand, waiting for me to give her the box back, which I do. I look around and only now do I notice one small backpack by the bed.

‘’Where is the rest of your clothes?’’

She blushes again ‘’that’s all I have...’’

‘’What? Are you serious? Oh my god, Lexa...how can you..’’ I stop myself, of course she doesn’t have more stuff...

‘’I didn’t need much...’’ she shrugs.

 

Suddenly my phone beeps.

‘’Sorry, it’s my friend Octavia.’’ I say...why the hell am I apologizing...

 

‘’It’s okay..’’

 

**Octavia**

**Hey, are you alright or did ,,horrible,, Lexa ate you alive?’’**

 

**Clarkey**

**Haha...very funny O., no I’m fine.  
Can I call you though?**

 

**Octavia**

**Yep.**

 

‘’Ehm, she wants me to call her, so I’m gonna go to my room...’’ I get up from Lexa’s bed and leave without giving her a chance to say anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading it and give it a kudos if you liked it please :)  
> I had no idea writing mean Clarke will be so hard, I don't know if I can make it for the whole year they will live together! xD  
> Also I don't know if next chapter will be on Wednesday, I'm going home tomorrow, for a visit so I have no idea if I will have time to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Lexa’s POV

 

She just suddenly run out of my room like it was on fire. I don’t understand this girl.  
When she came home from school, she was nice to me like for five seconds and then she snapped for no reason and run to her room. I was pretty shocked and hurt, I wanted to yell at her something but I couldn’t bring myself to be mean to her. When she knocked at my door I thought if I won’t answer she will give up, but then she knocked second time so I told her to come in. I wanted to tell her why is she bothering to be here, I was so close to crying, mixed of anger and hurt, but then she apologized...I couldn’t bring myself to say anything so I just nodded. She stood there, probably thinking about the best way to leave, but then she pointed at my bed and asked if she can sit down.  
Again - I was too surprised to say anything so I nodded after a while. So she sat down and she was really close to me. I couldn’tlook away from her face, she was looking in front of her so I saw her profile. She is really beautiful.. _no, no way_ , I can’t think about her like that, she is my foster sister now.  
I’m still looking at her when she turns her head to me, I look away, feeling the redness coming to my face. 

‘’Ehm...so what you have there?’’she asks me. I totally forgot I was still holding the box with my parents things. I’m not sure if I want to show her, I’m kind of afraid she will make fun of me for having these things, but something inside me tells me to show her, so I do. 

She takes the photo of me and my parents in her hands and a recognition flashes in her eyes. I start telling her where the photo was taken. We talk a little more, I’m surprised when she tells me Abby now knows about my parents life. When she gets to the part about my parents death I almost lose it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm down. I take the box back from her and she looks around my room, confusion written on her face.

 

‘’Where is the rest of your clothes?’’

 

Oh..that...

‘’that’s all I have...’’ I tell her and she starts freaking out, but suddenly stops.  
‘’I didn’t need much...’’ I shrug when her phone beeps. She says it’s her friend Octavia and I remember the photo from Facebook.

She types something quickly and then just stands up, says she has to call Octavia and leaves, without giving me a chance to say something.  
When she closes the door I just sit there, staring at the spot she was sitting at ten seconds ago.  
I don’t understand this girl...

 

Clarke’s POV

 

‘’So, what’s up Clarke?’’ Octavia answers the phone.

 ‘’Hey O., I’m getting crazy here! I got home and she was here, smiling at me like we are best friends... I cannot live here with her!’’ I don’t know why I’m telling Octavia that, I don’t know why I’m upset about this.

‘’Gosh Clarke, were you mean to her just because she smiled at you? What’s wrong with you, girl? I’m telling you, I need to meet her, because I don’t believe she is that horrible! When is she coming to school?’’

‘’Thanks for your support, sounds like you are her friend and not mine...whatever...I don’t know when she starts school. My mom’s not home yet, so I don’t know anything.’’

‘’You know I love you Clarke, and I am YOUR friend, I just think you are mean to Lexa for no reason, at least unknown reason to me.’’

‘’Hmm...are you still at the café?’’ I change the subject, I can’t stand talking about Lexa any longer.

‘’No, everybody had to go soon after we got there. So you didn’t miss much, don’t worry.’’

‘’Cool...hang on.’’ I hear the door open, first I think it’s Lexa but then I hear my mom calling out she is home  
‘’O., mom is here, I have to go...see you at school tomorrow.’’

 ‘’Okay, bye. And Clarke?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Try to be nice to Lexa...’’

‘’Bye Octavia.’’ I hung up. Why is everybody siding with Lexa? They haven’t even met her and they are defending her.

I get downstairs and Lexa is already there talking to my mom.

‘’How was the ride here?’’ she is asking Lexa.

‘’Alright...’’ she answers. 

 

‘’Hey mom.’’ I let my presence be know and I go kiss my mom.

‘’Hi honey, how was your day at school?’’ she asks and kisses me back.

 ‘’As usual.. boring. So when Lexa starts the school?’’ I ask curiously and Lexa seem curious as well.

‘’Ahem...probably on Wednesday, so she can make herself at home more and has time to get used to this.’’ mom says looking at Lexa if it’s okay.

‘’Sounds good to me.’’ Lexa says smiling. I wonder if she said something about what happened before, but my mom is not saying anything so she probably didn’t. 

‘’Have you eaten your lunch Lexa?’’ 

‘’Yes, thank you for that Abby.’’

‘’You are welcome, sweetie. Now, did Jake show you around?’’

‘’Yes he did, you have a very beautiful house.’’ 

‘’Now it’s your house as well. Okay girls, it’s time for me to make dinner, you do whatever you do these days girls...oh, Lexa, are you happy with just bed in your room tonight? I don’t know if Jake told you about the situation.’’

‘’Yeah, he did tell me we will go shopping tomorrow, I’m good with the bed.  
Ehm..do you want help with the dinner?’’ 

‘’Oh dear, you are here for couple of hours and you are already asking to help me. Clarke lives here 14years and she never did.’’ mom looks at me teasingly, 

‘’Pff...because I know you wouldn’t want my help...’’

‘’And you are right, I’m just joking honey. No, Lexa, thank you for offering but I like to cook by myself. Clarke, maybe you can show Lexa how the TV and other thing work downstairs...’’

‘’Whaat, why me..I have tons of homework to do. I go to school unlike somebody.’’ I want to do it, I just couldn’t help myself to admit it.

‘’It’s okay. I’ll be in my room.’’ Lexa starts leaving when my mom suddenly says

‘’Clarke, I know you and I know you do your homework after dinner and who else would showed Lexa around? Please Clarke... ‘’

‘’FINE...come on Lexa.’’ I catch her by her hand, but she break away from my grip and looks little frightened.  
‘’I...I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t mean to..’’ I don’t think I used too much strength catching her.

 ‘’No, no...you didn’t...ehm..you just caught me off guard, that’s all.’’

‘’Oh..okay. So shall we?’’ I point at the door to the basement and Lexa nods.

‘’When my friends are over, we usually hang out down here, so...’’

‘’Don’t worry..I won’t bother you.’’ she rolls her eyes, thinking I haven’t noticed. Something inside me wishes she would bother me, something inside me wants to spend every hour of the day with her... _shut up!_ I tell myself, I cannot think like that. I don’t like her ‘’yeah, exactly, you won’t’’ I tell her but I can’t bring myself to look into her eyes.  
I start to tell her how the TV works and when I’m half way through I notice she is not paying attention to a word I’m saying. I’m almost ready to throw something at her, angry because I’m wasting my time with her, when I notice where or more like at what she is looking at. She is watching the painting I started yesterday,but the way she is watching it...I can’t read the expression. She looks impressed and her eyes are so soft and full of understanding. But I don’t want her to understand me, no, I don’t want her to like me either. I just...I don’t know.

 

‘’Ehm’’ I clear my throat and that brings her attention back to me.

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just..it’s very nice.’’ she points at the painting.

‘’Thanks...it’s not finished though. Now, do you want to know how the TV works or not?’’ I ask impatiently.

‘’Mmm..not really. I’m not really a TV person...’’ she shrugs and I’m so angry ‘’ are you kidding me, why you didn’t say anything? I wasted my free time showing you this, you were not even listening and now you telling me you don’t watch TV? Do you think I’m an idiot?’’ I rage out.

‘’No, I don’t think you are an idiot. I just...’’ she starts but I’m full of it. I can’t stand her anymore ‘’you know what, I don’t care what your excuses are. I’m leaving, or actually you leave, I would like to paint and I don’t want you here.’’ I tell her and there is that pain crossing her face again, but I don’t care. At least I try not to.

‘’Fine, as you wish princess.’’ she snaps and before I have time to take in she just snapped at me for the first time, she is gone. I fight the urge to go after her and apologize and I start painting. When I paint it’s the only time I forget everything and I can relax. Sometimes when I paint I lose track of time, I could just spend hours down here, like I’m planing to today.

 

 

Lexa’s POV

 

 

I shut the door behind me and run upstairs. All I can think about is how I snapped at Clarke. _Why the hell did you call her princess_ I tell myself. I don’t know why have I agreed on going to the basement. Maybe I wanted to spend more time with her... _but why? She hates you!_ Maybe I thought it will be different this time or I hoped it will be?  
As I go upstairs I try to walk past the kitchen quietly. I really don’t wan to tell Abby what happened or have to lie to her. But I fail, she heard footsteps and called out if everything is okay. When I stay it’s just me and everything is fine, I hope again she lets me go but I’m wrong again. She tells me to come to the kitchen so I go.

‘’Lexa, honey, is everything okay?’’ she asks suspiciously. 

‘’Yep, why wouldn’t it be?’’ I smile but she doesn’t look convinced.  
‘’Actually I started reading one book in Jake’s library before Clarke got here, so if I can go back to it?’’ 

‘’Oh, of course. Finally somebody who reads books.’’ she winks at me. ‘’I’ll call you when the dinner is ready okay?’’ 

‘’Okay.’’ I say and go upstairs to the office, find the book I was reading before and start reading. I’m almost halfway through the book when a light knock on the door startles me. 

‘’Come in.’’

It’s Clarke who opens the door. I expect some mean comment or something so when she says dinner is ready with soft voice, I just sit there surprised.

‘’Lexa? Did you hear me?’’ she raises her eyebrows at me.

‘’Ahm..what? Oh yeah, thank you. I’m coming, I just have to put this back.’’ I stand up and lift the book I was reading.

‘’You’re into a classics huh? Should have guessed.’’ she says but I can tell she means it in a good way.

‘’Yeah, but I like other styles as well.’’ 

‘’Like?’’ I’m surprised she wants to talk more so it takes me a few seconds to answer. 

‘’Like basically anything if it gets my attention. What about you?’’ 

‘’You probably guessing I just like reading magazines and stuff like that, right?’’

‘’Honestly, I have no idea what to think when it comes to you.’’ I say and she stops in her tracks and looks at me. I think she is gonna yell at me for saying that but she just stares into my eyes for a second and I see the emotion I cannot quite place cross her face again. Then she shakes her head ‘’I like books about art. And magazines as well.’’She laughs and continues walking down, I follow her shanking my head.

‘’Took you long enough you two.’’ Abby says looking from one to other.

‘’Oh, we were just talking about books mom, relax.’’ Clarke says rolling her eyes and goes to sit to the table. 

‘’You and talking about books? I don’t believe that.’’ Abby says but kisses Clarke.  
‘’Lexa, come and sit, I set up the table for you next to Clarke, is that alright?’’ 

‘’Yes, thank you.’’ I sit down where Abby points and just now I notice what we have for dinner. It’s a steak with sweet potatoes fries and some veggie. I must stare at the food because Abby suddenly stops ‘’oh god, Lexa, I didn’t even ask you if there is anything you don’t eat or if you are allergic to something...forgive me honey.’’ 

‘’No, don’t worry’’ I shake my head ‘’I’m not allergic to anything and I eat mostly everything apart from seafood.’’ 

‘’Good’’ she sighs of relief. We don’t eat seafood either, sometimes Clarke and Jake go for sushi but I don’t like it.

‘’Yeah, mom is scared to eat anything raw.’’ Clarke smirks and Abby look at her serious but then smiles and shakes her head. 

‘’Okay girls, less talking more eating.’’ Abby claps hands.

 

We eat in comfortable silence at first. Then Abby starts telling us about the plans for tomorrow. We drop Clarke at school and then continue to ikea to buy some furniture for me. Clarke complains she doesn’t want to go to school while we are shopping, but Abby tells her they already talked about it so Clarke just mumbles something about life not being fair, but Abby doesn’t hear it and continues talking. She tells a me we could make a list after dinner of what I would like to buy tomorrow so it doesn’t take us hours and I agree.  
Then we will obviously have to put everything together, but apparently Jake has a friend names Gustus who will help with that. I’m also suppose to choose the wall color today, so it can be done tomorrow, while we are out shopping.  
I’ve already thought about what color I want my room to be. First I wanted to leave it white, but then I saw Clarke’s painting and I got an idea, but I have no idea how Clarke will react.

‘’Ehm..I was thinking, Clarke could paint something on my walls?’’ 

‘’What?’’ Clarke and Abby say at the same time.

‘’Yes, mom, please please. Let me.’’ Clarke is almost jumping in her seat. 

‘’Wait Clarke. What do you imagine Lexa?’’ 

‘’I...I actually would like the ceiling to be painted and I would like a universe? Like the starts and you know..’’ I feel stupid for wanting such a thing but I’ve always dreamed about this having above my head when I’m falling asleep. 

Abby turns to Clarke, whose eyes are sparkling with excitement ‘’would you be able to paint it, Clarke?’’

‘’Pff..of course I would mom! But it will take a long time.’’ She looks at me if I’m okay with that.

‘’Yeah, I was counting with that...I don’t mind.’’

‘’Great, I will start tomorrow after school then.’’ 

‘’And the walls Lexa? Just white?’’ Abby asks. 

I nod ‘’just white’’.

 

We then talk about painting the ceiling. Clarke has to first draw it on paper and then she can put it on the ceiling. It really will take a long time but she doesn’t seem to mind. And I’m really surprised she agreed to do it, seeing her happy like that was worth the risk asking.  
Clarke is so excited, she forgets to eat and Abby has to remind her couple of times, her dinner is long cold before she finishes.  
After dinner we help Abby clean up and then we go upstairs to my room to make the list. Clarke asks if she can come with us, to see the ceiling but I think she really want to be there.  
Me and Abby sit on the bed and start looking at the furniture, Clarke leaves shortly and I just think she is going to do her homework, like she usually does but she surprises me when se gets back with paper and pencil in her hands. She just lays on the floor and start drawing without saying anything.  
We stay like that for maybe two hours when shouting from downstair interrupts us. It’s Jake, back from work.

Abby excuses herself, going to give him dinner and leaves me her laptop so I can continue looking. So me and Clarke are left alone in my room.  
It’s quiet first, only thing I can hear is Clarke’s pencil on paper.

‘’Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you...I just love painting and I take any opportunity to paint or draw...’’ Clarke says. Here is the girl I know. 

‘’Okay, anything that makes you happy.’’ I say, I don’t look up from the screen but I can hear sharp breath and I feel she is looking at me. The only thing I don’t know if she is angry or surprised. She doesn’t say anything else so I let it be.

Then I realize she talked about having homework, but if I remind her that, she is just gonna snap at me, but I don’t want her to get in trouble because of me.

‘’Hey Clarke, didn’t you have homework to do?’’ 

She raises her eyebrows at me ‘’I didn’t know you are my mother now?’’  
Knew she is gonna be angry...’’I’m not, I just remember you said you do homework after dinner, that’s all.’’

‘’Whatever.’’ she stands up and opens the door. 

‘’Wait,’’ I get up and walk over to her ‘’can I see it?’’ I point at the paper in her hands.

‘’Nope, when it’s finished.’’ she holds it close to her so I can’t see and smirks.

I roll my eyes ‘’fine, can I use the bathroom now?’’ 

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Can you get me a clean towel, please?’’

 ‘’I’ve already put one on the heating for you, it’s the green one.’’ she says and I’m surprised once again. This girlwon’t stop surprising me.

 ‘’Oh, thank you.’’ 

She just nods and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, give it kudos if you liked it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing that can happen to a writer is broken laptop. Yup, I spilled coffee on mine yesterday, while writting this chapter, so it must end here. Writting on my phones is not an option for me. I don't know how long will I be without laptop, I'll try to find a way how to write but I'm afraid I won't be able to post anything next week.Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 7

 

Lexa’s POV

 

The sound of somebody knocking at my door wakes me up. First I think it’s Echo and why the hell she bothers knocking, but then I hear a voice which doesn’t belong to Echo but Abby and I jump up.

‘’You okay hon?’’ Abby asks from behind the door.

‘’Yeah, I’ll be ready in a sec.’’ I answer and start picking up clothes for today. It doesn’t take me long to chose what to wear, since I don’t have many options.

‘’Alright, take your time. Breakfast will be ready for you at the table.’’ I call out thank you and make my bed. When I’m done I go to the bathroom praying Clarke is not there anymore. I don't know what mood has in the mornings and I don't really feel like getting yelled at for no reason. When I get there it's empty, I can see the droplets in the bathtub so I know she was already in here. While I'm taking a quick shower I think about last night. After Clarke left I took a shower and went downstairs to say goodnight. Only Jake and Abby were there, Clarke must have been doing her homework still. We talked bit more what's gonna happen today and then I excused myself and went to bed, even thought I didn't do much today, I was still pretty exhausted I don't even remember falling asleep. 

I turn off the water and put a towel around me. As I'm ready to get out of the shower the doors open and there is Clarke, standing and staring at me, her eyes in shock. Then she 

realizes she is staring and turns her back to me.

''Oh my god Lexa, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you are here. I completely forgot and...'' she stammers out and and fires out of the bathroom as I'm about to say it's okay. I chuckle to myself at Clarke's reaction. I would expect some comment from her like it's her bathroom and to tell me to get out, but to startle her like this..

I get dressed and go downstairs to have my breakfast. Everybody is already sitting by the table and they are waiting for me.

''Good morning, how was your night?'' Jake says as I sit down next to face redded Clarke. I smirk, ''morning, good it was good. I fell asleep immediately.'' I response and smile.

''Good then, have whatever you'd like, honey.'' Abby points at the table full of food. My head is spinning from so many options. In the group home, we had cereal every breakfast, here I can chose toast, cereal, oat meal and plenty of other. I honestly don't know what to chose and Abby sees my hesitations. 

''You can have more than one thing Lexa, don't worry.''

I nod and start eating. 

''Clarke, you are awfully quiet today,'' Jake comments ''something happened to you kiddo?''

Clarke shakes her head and clears her throat, ''no, everything's cool. I was just thinking if I did all my homework...'' is she still like that because of what happened earlier? And I thought this girl has everything figured out...

''Alright, well eat girls, we don't want Clarke to be late for school do we?'' Jake says 

Clarke sights, ''do I really have to go?''

''YES'' Jake and Abby say at once and Clarke rolls her eyes, ''well, at least I tried...''

We all get ready and get in the car. The car ride to Clarke's and soon to be mine school is not long, we listen to the music and I learned that only grown ups are allowed to pick the music, if we want to listen to something else, we have our phones. Well, Clarke has...I don't, so when Clarke put her headphones on, Abby asked me if I'm okay with their music and I said I don't have a choice since I don't have a phone, they started apologizing they haven't thought about it and that we will go buy me a phone right when we drop Clarke off at school.

I haven't thought about having phone either, the last time I had phone was at one of the foster families, because they had to be able to reach me somehow but that was a long time ago so I completely forgot phone is a need these days.

We stop in front of a huge building, actually there are three different size buildings and at one of them, it must be the main one, is written Arkadia high school. It looks like a really good school. 

Clarke starts opening the door when Abby stops her, ''Clarke wait, what time do you finish today?''

''At three, but Octavia has a soccer practice and then everybody goes to the café, please mom, can I go today? I've already missed two meetings.'' Clarke says pleadingly. 

''Okay, okay, but be home by 5PM, alright? And call me after school.''

''Thanks mom, love you. Enjoy shopping day, bye Lexa.'' she says and gets out of the car, ''bye.'' we all say and I watch her go to a group of people, I recognize Octavia and Raven and others just by their faces. Abby notices where I'm looking, ''those are Clarke friends, I'm sure you will meet them soon enough.''

''Yeah, I'm sure as well.'' what I'm not sure is how they will react. I'm pretty positive Clarke has told them all about me..

 

 

Clarke's POV

 

I hear my parents and Lexa say bye to me and I head to my friends. Today, I'm not here between the first ones so they are here already, almost all of them.

''Hey guys,'' I say as I approach them. ''Hey you, we thought you are not coming to school today, how come you so late?'' Raven says and hugs me. 

''Because my parents are taking Lexa shopping.'' I hug everybody and we head inside. ''Oooh, shopping and you are here? Somebody hit you in you head?'' Jasper pretends he is shocked and starts checking my head. ''Haha,'' I push him away ''no, they are going furniture shopping, and that's boring'' I wave my hand. But the truth is, I enjoy picking up new furniture, but spending whole day with Lexa? No, thank you. At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself....

''Sooo...'' Octavia starts. ''So? What?'' I pretend I'm confused what she is asking, but I know very well what she wants to know. ''How was first night with horrible Lexa in the house?'' she makes quotation marks when she says horrible. 

I roll my eyes,''how would it be? Just normal...''

''Well, from your call yesterday it didn't sound just normal.'' She pokes me in my stomach. ''Hey, alright. She is weird..I was telling her something and she was just staring at my painting not listening me at all. Like why do I bother explaining her how things works, when she is not even listening to me.''

''She was staring at your painting?''

''Yeah...''

''Well, isn't that a good thing? Maybe she liked it so much, se got lost...'' Octavia shrugs

''Ugh..whatever, it's rude to not listen to somebody when they are talking to you.''

''Oh please Clarke, you do that all the time!'' Raven suddenly joins the conversation.

''What? I do not.'' I stop and put my hand on my hips.

''Yes you do.'' The whole group says and laughs. I shake my head and continue walking to my class. It's English with Mr. Kane - not the worst class, I actually quite enjoy it. Octavia is with me, same as Jasper and Monty, but Raven and Harper have something else. Best class of the day is Chemistry with Mr. Pike, who is by the way the most annoying person I know, because our whole group is together, and when Raven, Monty and Jasper (the famous ,,blowing things up,, trio) gets together - it never ends well. Mr. Pike ordered extra fire-extinguisher because of them. I wonder if Lexa will have the same classes as me. For a sec I wish she would but then I get the wish out of my head. I'm lost in my thoughts until Octavia shouts at me, ''hey, where do you think you're going? We have English, which is right here, like always.'' Oh shit, I just walked right past the class, ''sorry O., I was just thinking and didn't notice the door.''

''I bet you were thinking about your new friend weren't you?'' she shoves my shoulder. ''What? Pf..I was not! Shut up and let's go, you know Mr. Kane is always on time.'' And just as we sit down, the bell rings and Mr. Kane walks in. 

The class goes pretty fast, nothing unusual happens and my next class is art. None of my friends are in this class, which is for the best, because I can never really focus with them, the only drawback in this class is Costia having the same class as me. Usually we both mind our own business, and I pray we are never put to work in pair assignments together, but sometimes she just can't help herself and start provoking. As if on cue she comes inside like she owns this place and stands by her easel. I shake my head,  _thank god she is on the opposite side of the class_ , I think to myself. 

We still have little time left, till the bell rings, so I check my phone. One message from Raven and one from Bellamy. Why is Bellamy texting me?

 

**Bell**

**Hi Clarke, just checking if you coming to the café today?  
I haven't see you long time. :) **

Why doesn't he just asks Octavia and why he wants to see me... 

**Clarke**

**Hi Bell, yep I'm coming today, sorry I had to cancel before because of my new foster sister.**

**Raven**

**Claaarke help, I'm bored!!**

 

I chuckle at Raven's message. She always writes silly messages.

 

''I heard you have new sister'' I jump when somebody says next to me. Costia...of course, she chose provoking today I guess.

''Hello to you too Costia. Where did you hear that?'' I face her.

''Doesn't matter, does it? So, is it true?'' 

''Even if it would be true, what is it to you?'' 

She smirks, ''is she hot?'' 

''Fuck off Costia...I'm done talking to you.''

''Did you just...?'' She leans closer to me, pointing finger at my face. ''Don't ever say that to me again, Clarke. Or did you forget what happened last time one of your friends tried to threaten us?''

The memory of Bellamy coming home, while I was with Octavia, blood on his face and his knuckles sore and bloody, comes flashing back. Octavia and Costia had an argument, I don't remember what was it about, and Costia slapped Octavia, when Bellamy found out, he went to Costia's place but came back like that. He said they were watting for him. Nia's brother Roan and some of his friends. They broke his nose and beat him up and told him this time, they let him go, but next time, it won't be just broken nose and couple bruises. 

''No, I haven't forget.'' I spat out and she smirk even more.

Just as she is about to say something Mrs. Niylah comes in, ''girls, back to your places please''.

''We are not done here.'' Costia whispers and leaves back to her easel. 

_Oh shit...what have I started here._

I said I can't focus when I'm with my friends, but after this I barely know what Mrs. Niylah is saying. 

''Clarke, you haven't paint anything, what's the matter with you today?'' 

''I'm sorry Mrs. Niylah, I...I don't feel well today.''

''Do you need to see the nurse?'' She starts to worry and puts her hand on my head to check if I have a temperature. 

''No, no...I'll be fine.'' I try to reassure her, she looks at me for a minute, if I'm telling the truth, then nods. ''Okay, but I'm afraid you will have to work on todays assignment at home. It needs to be done by this week Clarke.''

''Okay, no problem.'' 

''Good.''

The bell rings and I'm out of the class so fast, I have to find my friends and tell them what happened. I find them on our usual spot.

''Hey, why have you not responded me? I'm deeply offended Clarke.'' Raven plays hurt, I shake my head, ''not now Raven, I have to tell you something guys.'' I say seriously, they all look at me in worry.

''What is it?'' Octavia asks, which brings me to other question, ''why is your brother texting me, he haven't see me for long and if I'm coming today?''

''What? I don't know, was that the important thing?''

''Nooo, I wanted to wait for the others, where is Harper and Monty?''

''Oh, they are at Mr. Jaha's office. Apparently, it's not allowed to play dodgeball with medicine balls.'' Jasper explains and they all laugh.

''Ugh, whatever. You can tell them later, then.''

I tell them what happened with Costia at the art class and when I'm done, they are all staring at me, quiet, worry written all over their faces.

''That bitch will get what she deserves one day.'' Raven says furiously.

''Yeah, and when will that be, Raven? After we all end up in a hospital?'' Jasper says.

''I can't believe it. I thought we are not worth her time, like she said, what happened to that?'' Octavia says.

''I don't know guys, we have to figure out what to do about it, but know we have to get to our classes. Let's talk at lunch and make sure you tell the others.'' 

They all nod and we head out to our next classes. I'm alone again, this time it's Math, exactly what I don't need right now, boring class, it seems it takes for hours before it's finished. 

I know I won't be able to focus at all now. Gosh, I should have stayed at home today! It would be so much better. 

I sit to my seat and take my notebook out, I start doodling, that's what I do when I'm nervous, when schools jerks Murphy and Finn come to my desk. 

''Hello Clarke.'' Finn leans on my table. He thinks he is irresistible, and I would probably thought so too, if I wouldn't know what he did to Raven, when there were dating. 

Raven knows him since she was little, and he was like a family to her. Back when I didn't know Raven yet, I met Finn and I thought he is a nice boy, he was so thoughtful and kind, until one day, Octavia brought Raven to my house and Raven showed me her boyfriend. Little was I surprised it was Finn. I've told Raven everything, what he told me, what he did and she broke up with him immediately. He tried to fix it. Saying it wasn't serious with me. Raven was so angry and hurt. First, she wouldn't talk to me, but then she admitted it wasn't my fault. We made sure all the girls at school new about this. 

''Not really in a mood to talk to you Finn. Probably never will be.''

''Oh, don't be like that Clarke. We just want to talk to you.'' Murphy said.

I lifted my head up at looked at them, ''what do you want to talk about with me?''

''Little birdy told us you have new sister, when is she coming to school?'' 

_How the hell does everybody knows this? Am I missing something?_

''Why is everybody asking me about her?'' I punch the desk.

''Hey hey, relax. So it is true,'' Finn grins ''when can we expect princess Griffin N.2?''

''Go to hell Finn.'' I throw my pencil at him. _Oh, that was my favorite one._ They leave to their desk, laughing. Poor Lexa, she doesn't know what is coming for her.

As I predicted, the class goes for hours, I'm ready to jump of my skin. Luckily, the teacher releases us 5minutes sooner, at least one good thing today, so I get to the cafeteria first. I chose table outside, since it's really nice day, and wait for my friends. As I'm waiting I check my phone and there is a message from Bellamy again.

 

**Bell**

**Cool, see ya there.**

 

I decide not to reply, what would I reply anyway. I still find it weir he is texting me. 

Somebody sits at the table, it's Raven and Harper. 

''How was Jaha's?'' I ask Harper and she sticks her tongue at me and I laugh. ''Amazing, if you have to know. I heard you have an amazing day yourself.''

''Yup. Couldn't be better. Do you happen to know why is everybody asking me about my new sister?'' I lean my head to the side and look at Harper first and then Raven. She pretends to be innocent but I can tell by the look on her face.

''Raveen, why? Who did you tell?'' I put my head in my hands.

''Nobody, seriously!'' She is defending herself.

''Then why does everybody know?''

''Uhm...maybe I told Riley?''

My head shots up, ''who the hell is Riley?''

''You know...the boy who sits next to me at English...I've told you about him, he is so lost sometimes. It's cute.''

I sigh, ''you shouldn't tell anyone Raven.'' I shake my head.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know it's a secret!" 

  

'’It’s not, I just…never mind now. Octavia and the boys are coming.’’ I point my head at them.

‘’Hey, what did we miss?’’ Monty asks as they all sit down. Raven starts telling them what happened in her class but I doze off.

I think about why I’m upset that Raven told this Riley guy about Lexa. It’s not a secret…she is coming to school soon anyway so why did it upset me?  
Maybe because the two worst people at this school asked about her, like she was a thing you can buy or something. Am I afraid Lexa is gonna end up being friends with them? Why would I be? I don’t care about her or at least I don’t want to care about her anyway. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! And so many hits?! Wow guys, I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writting it! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, I'm back!! Finally I was able to write something! Smart me thought about using a keyboard to connect with my Ipad and it worked! Had I known this before, new chapter would be much sooner! So sorry it took me so long! Hope you enjoy it!!

 

Lexa's POV

"I'm afraid Arkadia shopping doesn't have many options but it will do for everything we need." Abby says as we are about to leave the parking lot.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I bet it's better than the last town I lived in." I say and Abby looks at me. "Everything is going to get better now honey."  
How I would love to believe that, but what life taught me so far is when I'm finally happy-ish, everything goes to hell. That's why I just nod but she doesn't seem very convinced "I promise you, it will!"

I just look out the window, not really paying attention to the scenery, lost in my thoughts. Could I really be happy here? I mean, I could but will the universe let me? I snap out when the car stops.  
"We are here." Jake announces and gets out of the car, same as Abby.  
I get out as well and there is a blue/yellow building with huge sign IKEA on it. I've heard about this furniture store before but I've never been in there. And right next to IKEA is Target, that one I know very well.  
"So, let's go to IKEA first, get all the things we need and then you guys can go get the rest while I drop the furniture at home and come back for you.'' Jake says  
''Sounds good, Lexa?''  
''Sure.''  
Who thought shopping for furniture could be fun? I haven't, but when I look at the clock, we are here for more than two hours now, but with Jake and Abby, I almost forgot about the outside world. I was in charge of choosing furniture to my room ''it is your room after all'' Abby said with a smile. We were walking towards the cashiers when I saw the art corner. What caught my eye were the canavas, I immediately thought about Clarke. Maybe if I buy this for her, she will hate me less? Maybe not, but it's worth a try.  
''Abby?'' She looks at me concerned by my suddnen stop.  
''Could I get couple of these?'' I point at the canavas and Abby looks confused ''for Clarke'' I clarify.  
''Oh, sure honey. I'll make sure she knows it's from you.'' Abby winks at me. ''There is no need for that.'' I don't know if my expression gave it away but Abby hugged me tightly ''I'm sure you two will find a way how to get along.''  
''I hope so.'' And I really do, because living with someone who hates you, is not great, I've been there. I just hope it won't take long for Clarke to be okay with the fact she isn't the only child anymore.  
''What's the hold up?'' Jake shouts from the cashiers.  
''Coming, Lexa just wants one more thing.''

We, well Abby and Jake pay for all the stuff we picked, and we head for the car.  
''Okay, so I'm gonna drop this at home and come back, I'll probably call you when I'm back, right?'' Jake says as we try to put all the things in the car somehow logically.  
''Yes, you better call, because I can't say where exactly we will be.''  
''Alright, see you soon.'' Jake kisses Abby and then gives me a hug which takes my by surprise, I'm still not used to this kind of closeness and because of...my past. But I try to hug him back.  
We watch him drive away and then we to Target.

 

Clarke's POV

 

''Hey Clarke, you coming?'' Raven shouts from across the parking lot. ''Yeah, I just need to call my mom, I'll catch up with you guys.'' I shout back and dial my mom's number. She picks up almost immeadiately ''hey sweetie, how was school?''  
''Um...boring, like every day...are you guys still shopping?''  
''No, we got all we needed, we are just having a little coffee break right now and after...'' ''How come Lexa is allowed to drink a coffee and I'm not?!''  
''I didn't say Lexa is having coffee Clarke, you need to stop this behavior!''  
''Sorry mom, I..uh...did you get everything?''  
''Yes and some extras, you will see when you get home...are you still going to the cafe?''  
''Yeah, we are just going to Octavia's practice and then we will go to the cafe.''  
''Okay, so you will be home by 5 like we agreed on?''  
''Actually mom, can I come little bit later? Like 5.30? Please, mom. Everybody else is staying longer anyway.''  
''Alright Clarke, but if you are late, you won't be allowed to go again, understood?''  
''Thank you!!!! Love you, say hi to dad and Lexa, byeee.''  
''Love you too, honey. I will. Bye.''  
I cath up with the rest of the group as I end the call ''what did mama Griff wanted?''  
''Stop calling my mom like this Raven!'' I say, laughing, because I know Raven will never stop ''she just wanted to know how was school and what time I'm coming home.''  
''Soooo..?''  
''So what?''  
''What time do you have to be home?''  
''5.30 at the latest...''  
''Uugh, you shoud have told her that everybody else is staying like till 7 at least.'' Raven rolls her eyes annoyed. As I am, but I know my mom would never let me stay out that long, not at school night.  
''Raven, you know how my parents feel about school...''  
''But it only just started!'' Raven shouts and everybody looks at us.  
''Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to enjoy my time with my friends!'' I say and Raven knows better to drop it.  
''Okay guys, let's go, if we won't make it to Octavia's practice in time, she will kill us!'' Harper shouts loud enough for everybody to hear. We all laugh, because that's so true, and we head to the soccer field.  
We get there just as they start straching after the practice, we are late.  
''Let's hope she haven't noticed.'' Monty says, but we all know she did. We wait by the field for another 10minutes, discussing the plans for later, when we see her running towards us ''hey! thanks for coming to my practice.'' Octavia says sarcastically.  
''We are sorry O., it's Clarke's fault.'' Raven mischievously smirks at me. ''What?? That is not true! I spoke to my mom for like two minutes! It's Jasper who was late!!''  
''Whoa, whoa...what me? It's not my fault that somebody got my phone taken away by Mr. Jaha for taking selfies in P.E.'' Jasper looks at Harper.  
''Hey I...''  
''Stop it...I get it, everyone is to blame.'' She laughs ''but next time, who is not on time, owes me a favor?''  
''Fine.'' We all say at the same time.  
She grins ''I need to get changed, be right back.'' Octavia says and runs away.  
''Well, that went better than the last time we missed her practice.'' I say and they all agree. The first time we missed Octavia's practice she wouldn't speak to us the way to the cafe. I think it was thanks to Jasper and his silly comments, she started talking to us again.  
When she gets back, we all head up to the cafe. It's 15 minutes walk, we talk about our day, Octavia about her practice. That girl is just obsessed with soccer, but I'm glad she finally found something to be happy about.  
''Heyy, so, you never said anything about your new sister.'' Jasper and Monty join me.  
''Because there is nothing to say...and she is not my sister!'' I reply, perhaps too harshly. Jasper raises his hand up in defense ''sorry, I had no idea it's a sore topic.''  
I sigh ''It's not, or it shouldn't be. She is gonna live with me now, so I should get used to having her around and people asking me about her, I guess. It's just hard, being the only child and then from day to day having a sister. Hardest part is sharing the bathroom...'' I joke  
''I totally get it Clarke, but having sister or brother also has its advantages. When I met Jasper, my life got way better. Having someone to do stuff with you that your parents can't or you don't want them to. Share your interests and ideas with them...Someone who will always be there for you...'' Monty starts saying and honestly its the longest sentes I've ever heard from him.  
''I know Monty, but Jasper is your ''brother'' by choice. I didn't choose Lexa to be my sister, foster sister or whatever she is....we don't even have anything in common!!''  
''Really? From what I've heard from Octavia, you didn't even get her a chance to get to know you or vice versa.'' Jasper jumps in and I know he is right. I just...there is something about her that...I can't even describe it to myself, how could I explain it to my friends.  
I'm deep in my thoughts when everybody suddenly stops. I look up and what I see is not good, not good at all.

''Costia...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Thoughts? I hope it's good and you liked it. I'm already working on a next chapter, so I hope I will post it next week!!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here is an another chapter, this time only Clarke's POV. Next time will be only Lexa's, maybe :D Enjoy!!

Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

 

''Costia...''

She is standing in front of the cafe with all her friends. We are so screwed I think to myself.

''Hi guys...'' She says with her overly sweet voice ''little coffee break?''

''Why the hell do you care?!'' Octavia snaps at her and Jasper pulls her back.

''Hey! Calm your puppy down!!'' Roan stands in front of Costia ''or does her brother wants some more??''

''Look, we don't want any problems...'' Ravens stars but Roan interupts her ''well, blondie should have thought about that before she insulted my lady here.''

I think I'm gonna throw up...

''So, we are not leaving till she apologizes...'' Nia says and stands next to Roan, arms folded.

''I am not apologizing for anything!'' I spit out ''and Costia, since when do you need somebody to talk for you?!'' I snicker at her. At that Roan barges towards us, with look like he could kill someone right now, and I'm actually scared little bit.

''Listen, you little bitch...'' He can't finish what he was to say because a car stops only inches away from him. We are all startled for a sec but we recognize the car.  
Bellamy gets out of the car as well us some guy I've never seen before. He has dark skin and tattoos covering his arms, he is taller than Bellamy and looks a bit older as well.  
Roan's face goes white and so does Costia's and the rest of them when they see him.  
He grabs Roan by arm and pulls him away from us, back to the group. They talk about something quietly and they are further away so we can't hear anything.

''Who's that?'' Octavia asks Bellamy when he joins us. Oh ou...I know that look...  
''Um..that's Costia's brother...'' He says as he hugs Octavia. ''What??!!!'' we all shout at the same time.  
''I had no idea Costia has a brother!'' Harper exclaims  
''Nobody did! Bellamy? How do you know him?'' I ask, everybody curious and confused about this situation.

''Well, to be honest I didn't know either until I mentioned her name little while ago...''

''So why has nobody ever heard about him?'' I ask

''Um....guys, it's not my story to tell...I'm sure he will tell you when you ask him.''

''Bell, come on...why would he tell us when he barely knows us...'' Octavia almost whines  
Bellamy looks at us guiltily and scratches his head ''that's not entirely true...I talk about guys...who doesn't talk about their friends...'' He throws his hands in the air.  
''Why are you saying this like it's a bad thing? We are not mad at you just because you talk about us...or at least if you tell only nice things...'' Raven reassures him.  
Bellamy smiles at her ''of course, Rae...only the best about my girls'' and he hugs her tightly. ''Ew...get away from me!'' Raven laughs and pushes him away.  
''Yeah, that's all nice, but can we finally go inside?'' Monty asks impatiently, we all look at him because, well because Monty is never impatient. His cheeks go red instantly ''um..I really want that coffee...'' He justifies. Jasper throws his arm around Monty's shoulders ''yeah, let's go guys, I need caffeine as well.''  
I'm the last one outside, I glance over to Costia's group, their emotions are unreadable ''Clarke, you coming?'' Bellamy holds the door ''is your friend joining us?''  
''Lincoln'' I look up at him confused ''my friend's name is Lincoln.'' He clarifies ''and yes, he will join us.''  
''Cool. I'm sure Octavia will be pleased.'' I joke, but I realize just now that maybe I shouldn't have said that in front of Bellamy. ''What do you mean??'' Yup...should have kept my mouth shut.  
''Nothing...seriously, let's go, they are waiting for us.''  
And they are, in our usual booth, all the way back in the cafe, because, let's face it, group of teenagers is not excatly quiet even though we try to be. Sometimes our meeting can get little heated.  
''What's to hold up?'' Jasper asks as me and Bellamy sit down. ''Nothing, have you ordered already?''  
"No Clarke, you know we wouldn't dare to order without you!" Raven says and the rest of my friedns just nod and laugh in agreeement.  
I shake my head and laugh too, it happened just once, I was little bit mad at them for not wating for me with the order and now they keep making fun of it every time they get a chance to.  
Then the waitress comes to our table for the order. We all know her very well and she knows us. She is a sweet old lady, Talia is her name, her husband bought this place and made it into a cafe, he died a while ago and now she is all alone for this. Of course she has some help, another waitresses, but she is always the one who serves us. She always gives us something extra, like cookies or brownies.  
''Hello my darlings, what will it be today?''  
We order our usual and chat with Talia for a bit, I haven't been here for a while so she asks if everything is alright and tells me what's new with her. Apparently, somebody is trying to buy this place and keeps offering her more and more money, but she will never sell it! It's the memory of her husband and we all agree with her. No money can buy this.  
As she leaves Lincoln comes to our table.  
''Hey...''  
''Guys, this is Lincoln, Lincoln these are my friends, my sister here.'' Bellamy introduces us.  
''Happy to finally meet you, B talks about you all the time.'' Lincoln says as he pulls a chair to our table.  
''B?'' I whisper to Bellamy smirking.  
''Shut up.'' He says laughing and pushes me away.  
Talia comes back with our order ''here is something little extra, lemon cakes, I tried something new. Something for your friend?'' She asks and turns to Lincoln  
''Um...I'll have just a coffee please.''  
''Okay darling, cream or sugar?''  
''No, thank you.''  
There is a moment of quiet, as everybody sip their drinks and nobody knows what to say.  
''So Lincoln, how come we never heard about you?'' Octavia breaks the moment of silence, fortunately. Unfortunately for Bellamy, who looks at her suspiciously.  
He chuckles to himself ''well, that is a long story, I'm not really her brother'' we all look from Lincoln to Bellamy and back, confused ''I'm her foster brother.''  
Oh wow, what's up with the foster siblings these days, I think to myself  
''Costia's parents, the Rivers, fostered me since I was 5years old so Costia was 3.  
We grew up together, were pretty close until she met Nia and the rest of them. I could see they are bad influece, I tried to tell her but she wouln't listen. I was older than them so they had and still have respect for me but she kept spending time with them and whatever we had as siblings was slowly being forgotten. I mean she still loved me as her brother but when her father had that accident, five years ago and I was sent to live with my aunt, yeah I have a family, but that's different story, we completely fell apart. We talked over a phone at the beginning but as time went it was less and less. I once came over for Christmas and I coulnd't recognize her. She pretended like nothing has changed but I could see all has. After that I would visit only once a year and every time it was worse. All the friends she had before were gone.'' he looks up at me ''yeah I knew you Clarke, I mean I've never met you,, but Costia talked about you all the time, but every time I asked about you, she just changed the subject... But yeah...as I said it's a long story and I don't want to bother you with the details...''

When Lincoln finished we all were quiet, absorbing what he just told us. Octavia was first to react once again ''so you said you come here once a year, is this the time?''  
''No...this time I came here with Bellamy, we met at college, the world is small.''  
''Cool, so how long are you staying?''  
''Octavia!''  
''What?! Can't I ask Linconl a question??'' She says innocently  
''You can, and you already did.''  
''It's okay, well I'm here as long as is your brother.'' Lincoln answers and looks at Bellamy.''  
''Our school starts next week, so I guess for a week.'' Bellamy says  
I could swear Octavia's eyes lighted up when Bellamy said that...oh boy, Bellamy won't like this!  
"Oh and Costia and the rest won't bother you anymore, at least for the time I'm here...''  
"Pff...like I believe that...maybe when we are with you, but what about at school?!'' Raven says what we are all thinking.  
Lincoln shrugs "she promised, if I can't trust her word, she knows I'm done with her."  
"Let's hope you can trust her.'' Monty quietly says.  
After that we talk about upcoming weekend and our plans. We would like to go the movies and then sleepover at my place. We just have to agree on what movie are we seeing, which might seem like an easy task, but believe me, with this group is never easy.  
''Are you gonna invite Lexa??'' Raven asks wiggling her eyebrows  
''Why the hell would I do that?!'' I relply maybe a bit harsh, but to be honest I thought about asking Lexa to join us, but when Raven said it out loud I just couldn't help it.  
''Sorry girl, but you live with that girl now, you better be nice to her or you yourself will be miserable. And look what she's been through, why do you hate her so much???''  
''Why the fuck do YOU care so much about her Raven? You haven't even met her!" I yell. Why all my friends take Lexa's side when they don't even know her! It makes me so mad.  
I look at my phone and it says 5.20PM...shit, shit... It's 20minutes walk to my house. I'm gonna be late and my mom is gonna kill me!! Or worse...  
''Forget it, I'm gonna be late and my mom will never allow me to come here again.'' I say angrily, even thought it's only my fault and I can feel tears coming up. Ugh, I hate I cry when I get angry. It's so annoying.  
"See you all tomorrow!" I say to them, I don't even wait for the answer and I leave.  
"I'm almost by the door when somebody catches my arm. It's Bellamy "hey...come on, I'll give you a ride so you are not late." For a second I want to refuse but I would be stupid to ''fine'' it's all I say. We get in the car and it's quiet for a moment.  
''So, what has Lexa done to you that you get like this when someone mentions her?"  
"How do you know I get like this?" He doesn't answer, he just looks at me and I understand - Octavia, she must have told him.  
I sigh "I really don't want to talk about it Bellamy."  
"Well, I do, because you were kinda a bitch to Raven." Don't I know it...I'll have to call her and apologize  
"I know, I didn't mean to...but I really don't want to have this conversation today anymore, can we talk about it another day?"  
"Yeah...sure, we are here anyway." I look out of the window, yup...we are here. I check the time, it's 5.29PM. That was fast.  
"Thank you for the ride, you saved me!"  
"No worries, anything for you Clarke, see you leter?"  
I get out of the car and smile back at Bellamy ''yeah, see you!"  
I open the door exactly at 5.30PM "you are very lucky, young lady!"  
Here we go..."Hi mom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? What do you think about this chapter?   
> Anyway, as much as I love writing this fanfic I also love reading them!! And lately I can't find any I would like, so why don't you recommend me your most favorite ones?? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Clexa interaction! Don't expect anything serious though. I should warn you that this fic will be very, very slow burn. I can say they won't get together until after the timejump. So bare with me please!

Chapter 10

Lexa's POV

We are all tired after all the shopping, so when Abby suggests a coffee break I nod so vigorously.  
We only just sit at the table with our drinks when Abby's phone starts ringing. I suppose it's Clarke because she said she will call after school and now it's about time her shool is finished. Yep, it is Clarke. I only hear Abby's side, so I don't know what Clarke said that it made Abby so upset, I only look up when she says my name. Why would be Clarke upset I'm having a coffee? Not that I am, because I tried it once and it's disgusting, I don't understand how somebody can drink it!  
Anyway, why would be Clarke asking if I drink coffee and Abby would be so upset about it?  
When Abby finishes the call she doesn't say anything so I don't ask.   
We stay there about a hour, talk about today, if we got everything and how we will set it up when we get home, so I can feel like home finally. It is so nice of Abby and Jake, doing everything to make me feel like home, but I haven't had a home for a very long time, so when they say feel like at home, I don't know how that feels anymore. I just hope I will be able to feel it. And I really want to. The Griffins are so nice to me, well apart from Clarke, but to be honest, we haven't spent so much time together, so she might not be like this all the time. I pray she isn't. I hope buying her the canavas won't make her think that I want to bribe her to be nice to me or something.   
Honestly, I don't even know why I bought it for her, and when I say I, I mean Jake and Abby, because right now, I kinda don't have any of my own money. Dante's lawyer made sure of that, I will get the money when I 18. I don't know why Dante was so determined to not to give me any money, not even pocket money back then. He said that I'm too little to understand money and the foster families will always buy things for me. How wrong he was...all the families I've at just gave me the necessities to live and not much extra. If they bought a toy or magazine for their own kids, they didn't buy on for me. That's how is was. When I got into the group home, we were all treated the same way, which was nice for a change, but as well as in the foster families we didn't have any pocket money, so buying extra stuff was taboo. So actually I have never bought anything for myself.   
I mean, I don't count the times when my mom gave me money to go buy an icecream, she was always in close distance, so I wasn't on my own, or let me pay for the grocery shopping...Thinking about my mom bring back all the memories again and my eyes start to tear up, so I'm grateful when Abby squeezes my arm a little, it makes me jump a little but I forget everything I was thinking about and back to reality.  
''Are you okay hon? You were just staring in front of you and not answering...''  
''Oh, I'm really sorry, I was just thinking, what were you asking?'' I say qickly  
''I was asking, if you are ready to go home?'' Abby says kindly  
''Oh yeah, yeah I am.'' I look around and I can't see Jake anywhere ''where is Jake?'' I ask confused.  
''He just went to get the car, he will meet us in front of the entrace.''  
''Cool.''  
We get in the car and start driving home. The ride takes about 20minutes, long enough for me to fall asleep. How shopping can be so tiring...  
I'm awaken by Abby tapping on my knee ''we are home sweetheart.''  
Indeed we are, I can see almost all the shopping is gone, they must have let me sleep and carried it by themselves.   
''You should have woken me up sooner, I should have helped, it's mostly for me afterall.''  
''Oh don't be silly Lexa. It's alright.'' Jake reassures me. ''And we are still new to this, you wanting to help...Clarke never offers, in fact if I wake her up to come and help us, she is so cranky...she will do it, but with loads of silent complains.'' He says laughing as we go to the house. When we entre, I'm shocked, there are boxes everywhere, you can barely see the floor. Back at the mall, it didn't seem like we bought so many stuff.   
''Let's get to it then.'' Abby announces as we bring the last things from the car.   
And we start. When Abby says she is going to start making dinner, I'm confused a bit, why whould she start dinner so soon, but then I look at the clock and see it's already after 5 o'clock. Wow, I don't think we can get this done by today. Since I said I'm fine with the single but I have now, we didn't buy one, so we started with the closet. Even though I don't have many clothes to put in there...  
We listen to the music while building the furniture, so I jump when I hear her voice ''Dad!''   
''Oh, hi honey.'' Jake hugs Clarke and then turns off the music.  
''Hi Lexa.'' Clarke quickly looks at me and then back to Jake ''mom wants your help in the kitchen...''  
''Okay then, I better go and help her, Lexa, I will build the desk tomorrow while you are at school, is that okay?''  
''Sure!''  
Jake leaves and I expect Clarke to go with him, but when I look up she is just standing there, looking at her feet.   
I don't know if to let her start talking or should I say something?  
After what seems like eternity I decide to start first ''so, um...how was school?''  
She looks up, straight at me and oh my...her eyes are so amazingly blue...it's like the sky. I'm so lost in her eyes I almost miss her answer ''boring...'' It's all she says but then mix of emotions flashes in her eyes and it looks like she wants to say more but doesn't.   
''May I sit down?'' She points at the chair I put together while ago ''Sure, but uhm, I build it, so be careful, it might break.'' I joke and she does something I would not expect, she smiles! Only a little bit, but she does and it makes me smile as well.  
I get back to building the little night stand, which means I'm facing away from her. I don't like that, so I go on the other side. She spins in my chair, one spin, two spins, then she stops looking at me. I'm looking down, to see what I'm doing but I can feel her gaze on me.  
''And how was your day?'' She finally says something  
''Um, it was good. Very tiring. I've never been shopping for furniture so...'' ''Never?!'' First she looks shocked but then realization flasher through her face ''oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgeting.''  
I smile ''it's okay Clarke, as I was saying, very tiring, but I enjoyed it. And actually I bought you something'' when I say this, her eyes light up but then she narrowed her eyes at me ''what is it?''  
''Well, technically, your parents paied for it.'' I get up and go to my bed, but the chair Clarke is sitting on is too close so I push her away slowly and she just raises her eyebrows at me. I crouch down, but I hesitate ''turn around''  
''What??''  
''Turn around Clarke.''  
''That's silly Lexa.''  
I look up at her ''please.'' She looks back at me for a moment and then truns around, rolling her eyes but smiling slightly.  
I pull out the canavas from under my bed and stand up ''okay, you can turn back'' I say but I start to get really nervous, what if she thinks it's stupid. She has load of blank canavas downstairs. But her expressions when she turns slowly is priceless, I would do anything to see her like this again. She jumps out of the chair ''oh my gosh Lexa! Thank you.'' She throws her hands around me and hugs me tightly. I wasn't expecting that so I freeze, she must have notice because she pulls away looking worried, ''I'm sorry, I...I wasn't thinking...um, you okay?''  
The thing is, yes I froze because I just can't stand when somebody touches me, especially hugs me when I'm not expecting that, so I was waiting for the panic to come, to start shaking lika I usually do, but that feeling never came, Clarke's hug almost made me feel safe, almost like...no that's not possible. I'm just probably getting used to being touched, it's a long time ago when it happend anyway, so yeah, that must be it.   
I realize Clarke is still waiting for an answer, the worry in her face rising, ''yeah, I'm fine.'' I pick up the canavas I'm still holding ''here you go.''  
''Oh yeah, thanks again Lexa! Really!!''  
I just smile at her  
''So, are you ready for school tomorrow?'' Clarke asks me and laughs when my eyes widen ''don't worry, it's not that bad.''  
I shake my head ''no, it's not that, I just...Abby said we have to fill up some papers before I go to school and we never did so...''  
''Oh, well then let's go downstairs. I bet dinner is gonna be ready soon.''  
Okay...this is whole new Clarke, she haven't snap at me once since she got home, she is being so nice to me, I'm afraid when the bomb is gonna explode. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy she is being like this, but I can't shake the feeling it's not gonna last for long.   
''Amazing timing girls!!'' Abby calls from the kitchen as we get down, ''can you set up the table, please?''  
''Sure mom. Oh, and Lexa said something about papers from shcool?''  
''Oh god!'' She smacked herself on her forehead, ''I completely forogt about that!! We have to fill them up after dinner, Lexa, remind me okay?''  
''Okay''  
Me and Clarke set up the table and Abby serves dinner.  
''So how was school honey?''  
''Mom, you've already asked me that on the phone, remember?''  
''Yes I do! But you just said it was boring, that's not enough.''  
''Ugh...I don't want to talk about school!"  
''Well then, tell us what you were doing after school?''  
When Abby asks that, there is the mix of emotions in Clarke's face, the same one when I asked about her day before. Abby notices something is wrong, ''what happend Clarke? You know you can tell us everything right?''  
''Jeez mom, I know. It's just...'' And then she tells us what happend with some girl named Costia and that this girl and her friedns were wating for them in front of the cafe and then something about Costia's brother, how nobody knew she has a brother and the story goes for another 10minutes, the rest of us are quiet, Abby makes a surprised or shocked noise couple of times and I'm just really confused because I have no idea who these people are. I just know couple of Clarke's friends but that's it.   
''So you better stay away from her, Lexa.''  
''Don't worry, I have no intentions being a friend with some...ehm...somebody like Costia.''  
''Good. Somebody should do something with these kids, it's verbal bullying. I think I will have to have a word with principal Jaha.'' Jake shakes his head upsetly.   
''No dad, please. Stay out of it! It's nothing we can't handle ouselves!'' Clarke pleads   
''But you shouldn't have to Clarke!'' Abby points out  
''Yeah, but you will only make it worse, please mom! Let it go, Lincoln said Costia will leave us alone now.''  
''And you believe that??''  
Clarke doesn't answer, she just looks on her plate, playing with food.  
''I'm sorry Clarke, we shouldn't discuss such topic right now, and I'm sorry Lexa, we don't usually argue at dinner.''  
''Oh don't worry, this is nothing.''  
When everybody is finished, Clarke and Jake do the dishes and Abby and I go to the living room, do the papework needed for my school.  
It takes us good half an hour to fill everything. It's kidna hard since there are questions about my parents and about my previous school, why am I switching school etc...but we get it done eventually.   
''Well, that should be all. I hope they won't give you hard time because of some answers, if they do, just tell them to call me okay?''  
''Okay.''  
''Oh and I almost forgot! This,'' she starts pulling out a little white box out of the handbag '' is your phone. I sent Jake to buy it because we forgot this afternoon, it's just basic white iPhone 7? I think? I don't really understand electronics. Will that work for you?''  
''Of course! Thank you Abby!'' Will that work for me? The last phone I had was some old Nokia, just for calling and texting! This one is just wow...  
''I've already put mine and Jake's numbers in and it's all set up. Of course you can set it up differently if you want, it is yours so...''  
I nod smiling almost grinning ''I think I'm gonna go to bed now, I want to be ready for the first day at school!''  
''Alright hon. Good night.''  
''Good night.'' I say to Abby and Jake but I don't see Clarke anywhere. I guess she went upstairs when me and Abby were doing all the paperwork.  
I'm in my room not even for 5minutes when I hear light knock, I think it must be Abby, probably fortgot to tell me something ''come in''  
The doors open slowly and blond locks poke in ''hey...I'm just checking if you have everything for school tomorrow? Like backpack and all the stuff?''  
''Oh, that's...very kind of you.'' I'm really taken aback by this. Clarke is being extra nice today, ''uhm...yeah, I think I have everything I'll need tomorrow.'' I point at my bed where I've got all the stuff we bought earlier. New, simple black Vans backpack, some notebooks and pens and a black pencilcase with wolf on it. The wolf is white and it has splashes like colors on it, blue, green, purble and pink. Clarke picks it up, ''I love this one!  
''Thanks, so uhm...is there anyone else I should stay away from? Apark from Costia?''  
''Well, as long as you stay way from Costia and her group you will be fine. I'll show you tomorrow who they are, okay?''  
''Yeah, cool.''  
''Oh and I almost forgot, about painting your ceiling, I have an idea, I already draw it on paper so I just have to wait till my dad buys me the paint I need and I can get started.  
''Great! I suppose I can't see what you draw?''  
''Nope, you'll see when it's finished.'' She smiles mischievously and I roll my eyes at her, ''alright then'' I laugh...then I look up at her and she is looking down on her hands.   
''Clarke?''  
''Hm??'' She looks up, looking like she's been lost in her thoughts.  
''Is there anything else?''  
It's quiet for a moment, like she is thinking about saying something or not  
''Uhm...so, my friends are coming for a sleepover on Saturday night, and I was wondering...do you want to join us? I mean you don't have to, I totally get why you wouldn't want to, you don't know them and I just...she keeps rambling so I stop her ''hey'' I put my hand on her shoulder and she stops and looks at me. ''I would love to, if your friends are okay with it.'' I add  
''Pff...I wouldn't worry about that.'' She says, I don't understand but I don't say anything  
''Okay then, I think I need a shower, after the whole day shopping.''  
She smiles ''yeah, good night Lexa.''  
''Good night, Clarke.''


End file.
